


Помолитесь за проституток Уайтчепелла [Pray for the prostitutes of Whitechapel]

by Knightess_of_Cainhurst



Series: Mercy street (Улица милосердия) [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anglo-Irish Relations, Angst, Bands, Biphobia, Drama, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Feminist Themes, Forced Prostitution, Gen, Historical, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian/Bisexual couple, Original Character-centric, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, The Rooks - Freeform, Xenophobia, my OC's
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst
Summary: [Спасти оставшихся в борделе можно разной ценой, даже если «Грачи» здесь, кажется, и вовсе ни при чём.]Здесь не выжить без ножа и подруг если тебе прилепили статус, как клеймо и исчёркали некогда «приносившее доход» лицо.__________________________[ It's possible to save someone who stayed in brothel. And to pay different prices for that. Even The Rook's seems to not involved in that. ]You can't survive here without your knife and friendesses when you got this plight like a mark and have a cutted "valuable" face.





	1. Часть первая, глава 1.

**Author's Note:**

> TW for slutshaming, wictimblaming, bihpobia and lesbophobia. I am still need help with translation of this series because I am not native speaker. Yes, a lo of girls and women from the Rook's again because I can. They deserve more.  
> ____________________  
> TW из-за слатшейминга, виктимблейминга, бифобии и лесбофобии. По-прежнему ищу переводчицу для этой серии работ. Да множество девушек и женщин среди «Грачей» потому что я могу. Они заслуживают большего.

Если слышишь: «Я ударил её за то, что она шлюха», ― никогда не верь. Особенно если ударившие уже битый час околачиваются возле борделя. Того, что берёт дороже, чем ты приносишь за сутки.

А вот если услышишь: «Во всем винят шлюх не потому что сами по себе твари», ― попробуй не ослышаться и поверить, что такое могут сказать не только в Ист-Энде, но и в любом уголке Лондона, и вообще, это не чей-то настолько хороший сон, что все честно признают свои ошибки.

Поэтому когда Марси увидела, что после драки вышибалы Чемми с каким-то оборванцем первый ударил стоявшую на своём обычном месте Ви, то сомнений в том, кто виноват в разбитом лице подруги, у неё не осталось.

«Это из-за тебя Чемми сорвался на них! Кто просил дубасить их всех на этом углу? Такие поднимутся и выбьют весь дух из стоявших рядом».

Марси окликнула засранца, ввязавшегося в драку с вышибалой, надеясь хоть как-нибудь заставить его помочь Ви, попавшейся под огромные кулаки:

― Стой, стой же, помоги им.

― Где-е-е?

― Они там, помоги довести до входа.

Марси думала, что с этим переодетым в бродягу воришкой всё будет легко. Такие пьянеют от одного обещания пинты, легко заваливаются набок от пинка и пойдут куда сказано, если пообещать им «благодарность» за помощь подругам. А молодые ещё и придут «помогать» стоявшим сегодня девчонкам, лапая их на ходу. Этот уже и не так молод, да и идёт шатаясь: можно будет отбежать.

Поэтому когда над грязным воротом наклонившегося бродяги оказалось остриё ножа, Марси даже не смотрела на лица подруг: Ви плакала, Кристина её утешала, можно было не волноваться. Они привычно зажмурятся и закроют лица руками, оберегая свои легко падавшие с плеч платья, когда попадёт кровь.

И именно тогда пьянчуга, развернувшись, перехватил её руку:

― Зачем так?

Марси внезапно вспомнила, что в хозяйском доме дети её дразнили «Марси лягушачьи лапки» за длинные пальцы и широкие, особенно на фоне тонких запястий, ладони. Вспомнила, когда «бродяга» поднялся к ней и играючи сжал руку с ножом.

По сравнению с его ладонью её пальцы совсем не умели держать нож. Эта мысль заставила бороться со страхом и, подбирая слова, ворочать языком, прилипшим к зубам.

― Зачем что?..

В секунду между его ответом Марси очень захотелось просто обойтись пинком, чтобы не лишиться ножа и искать удачу на другом простачке, сбежать, даже договориться с этим пьянчугой, явно замыслившим что-то дерьмовое, ведь какой хозяин потерпит, что у неё сломаны руки?

― Меня, конечно. Зачем резать именно меня?

― Чемми всегда колотит тех, кто стоит впереди него, — будь у неё возможность, Марси бы кивнула в сторону выбитого окна, куда потащили шатавшегося после драки вышибалу, но сейчас она видела, что если её вдруг отпустят, то только после объяснений.

― Уходить, ― запястье сжали сильнее, Марси дёрнулась пару раз, но бродяга в грязной кепке точно окаменел и лишь молчал ― нельзя.

И ещё Марси не совсем понимала, отчего он пока не трогал её нож, проходясь взглядом то по её лицу, размеченному розовым, точно червь, шрамом, то по выцветшему летнему платью и сапогам, чавкавшим по грязи в попытках вырваться.

Таким, как он, говорить о том, сколько вычтут с Ви и Кристины за плохой доход, слишком глупо. Единственное, на что хватило её сил ― это плевок вслед за последним словом.

И от него бродяга со шрамом на брови увернулся, а в его карих глазах появился какой-то интерес, слишком непохожий на тот, с которым трахнут кого ни попадя или захотят ударить хоть и для потехи. Поводы для бегства здесь было безопасней чуять кожей, не размениваясь на доводы разума.

― Знаешь что? ― Марси покрепче взяла нож и бродяга от этого азартно улыбнулся, ― Я сейчас побегу куда мне нравится, но так, чтобы ты успела меня поймать. Добежишь ― сможешь всадить нож прямо в спину. Нет ― заберу его себе и беги обратно к подругам.

Марси едва успела устоять на ногах, когда бродяга со шрамом на брови, оттолкнув её от себя, рванул вперёд.

Легко увернувшись от пинка, он вырвал нож из её рук.

И пока Марси пыталась понять, как так вышло, что на ней ни царапины, Ви прятала разбитое лицо.

Кристина отвлекала внимание нового клиента,  
пока тот не сказал никому, что Ви вся в крови и с неё бы не вычли за испачканное платье.

Марси пришла в себя, когда Кристина шикнула в её сторону:

— Быстрее вставай!

Марси еле отряхнулась и заозиралась: ей чуть было не сломали руку!

С такой юбкой нельзя было показаться перед клиентами, но пока она бы переоделась и кое-как отмылась, лишилась бы последнего ножа, защищавшего её деньги для оплаты Грегсону. Вместе с этим ножом…

Марси не заметила, как ощерилась, а улица впереди словно стала одной прямой колеей, по которой удалялась уже серая точка. Нож! Её нож!

—… ожди пока…

Большего от Кристины Марси и не расслышала: ей был нужен её нож, что изрезал не только её отныне слегка перекошенное лицо, но и помогал найти иные способы заработка, когда на её долю выпадал густой и удушливый лондонский туман.

И Марси, подскальзываясь по грязи, метнулась вперёд.

Уже были видны очертания его заляпанной кепки и драного плаща, а Марси понимала, что ей нужен лишь этот нож, которым она пообещала себе изрезать хоть кого-нибудь, кто полезет к ней, зная, что непременно её заразит.

Нож изрезал того бугая, что всегда щедро платил им, без стеснения подходя на этот угол в удушливых клубьях тумана, а потому тот смог дотянуться лишь до её лица прежде, чем его вытолкали на улицу, сказав Марси, что не выгонят только если она хорошо вымолит у Грегсона своё право приносить на четверть больше, чем обычно.

Марси пока не чувствовала, как ноют сжатые корсажем рёбра, но вспыхнувшая мысль о том, как больно ей было «выпрашивать» разрешения не столько у Грегсона, сколько у его пожелавших «диковинок» приятелей не давала ей остановиться. Этот нож — единственное оружие, которое она может при себе оставить, с которым может дождаться того тумана, который щедро даёт ей возможность если не найти клиента, то приставить его к горлу засранца, когда с ней так и не расплатились.

Руки сами сжали юбки, давая шанс бежать ещё быстрей.

Бродяга петлял лишь вначале, Марси бежала, захваченная картиной перед глазами: они в переулке, нож у него в спине и больше нет того, из-за кого побили «этих грегсоновских шлюх».

Поворот ― и от него была лишь грязь, которую затаптывала толпа. Второй ― и вот уже на пути были доки. Третий ― и Марси не заметила как легко пробежала за ним уже третий квартал, даже не поняв, что просто забыла заштопать корсаж, накануне порванный похожим на вышибалу Чемми клиентом.

Крик ― и Марси скользнула из-под старого кэба. Хохот и окрики ― так вопила ей вслед малышня с насосной колонки. Мычание ― и Марси обогнала кого-то быстрее, чем когда-то всех братьев и сестёр на ферме, если её пытались поймать за проказы или в игре.

Именно сейчас она чувствовала, как мешает корсаж, выпячивающий наружу грудь. Именно сейчас она готова была бежать в любом виде, вспоминая, что она может убежать не только от разъярённого клиента или облавы, что сейчас ей нужны все силы.

Марси сама не заметила, как потекли яркие румяна, как прекратился свист детворы и предлагающие подзаработать окрики прохожих; она видела перед собой лишь серое пальто в пятнах и засаленные каштановые волосы под потёртой кепкой.

Надорванный и наспех зашитый после клиента корсаж волочился за ней на порвавшихся лентах и сейчас напоминал странную незастёгнутую жилетку. Без него было не просто легче дышать ― без него узкие сапожки сами шлёпали по грязи и теперь Марси вовсе не пыталась ничего одёрнуть, путая чужие сапоги с сапогами этого убегавшего засранца.

Бег впереди стих и Марси прислонилась к стене, придерживая чуть коловший бок и выглядывая: может, его спугнули полицейские? Терпения хватило на пару секунд — настолько, чтобы Марси смогла выбросить порванные ленты с плохо зашитого корсажа и чертыхнувшись, побежала в пустующий поворот.

Полиции не было, зато в увиденное верилось с огромным трудом.

Нынешний «бродяга» сидел на бочке, одетый в новёхонький плащ, вертел в руках золоченую трость и на её прибытие лишь довольно присвистнул, оглаживая пальцами поля лежавшего на соседних ящиках довольно чистенького цилиндра:

― Нашла!


	2. Chapter 2

Марси подумалось, что таким тоном говорят «попалась!». Если это не бобби и не бродяга, то... Руки уже тряслись от напряжения, но это было лучше, чем просто убежать, выронив нож и не попытаться порешить того, кто так легко заманил её в этот переулок за доками. Аристократишка, решивший позабавиться. Или главарь какой-нибудь банды, сидящий здесь за тем же.

― Ты!..

― Я, конечно. Жду, что ты будешь здесь.

Марси услышала движение позади себя. Незнакомец перебросил трость из руки в руку и кивнул, глядя вверх:

― Келли, слезай! Сейчас всё будет.

С крыши спрыгнула коренастая девушка со свороченным набок носом и проворно побежала к ящикам рядом с цилиндром. Вслед за ней выходили мужчины и женщины, глядя на Марси скорее с любопытством, чем с обещающей какие-то деньги усмешкой.

Незнакомец дружелюбно улыбнулся ей:

― Не волнуйся, я никогда не дам вам заскучать.

Женщина со следом прошлых драк ухмыльнулась:

― Ну, сегодня мне положено поближе, мистер Фрай, я б...

― Полно, Келли, лучше делай ставки. Всё-таки царапина на пальто, стрельбу потом уже...

― Потом уже что? ― Марси трясло, но все лишь рассаживались на ступеньках и бочках, точно перед выступлением на ярмарке, высыпая отовсюду и отрезая выход с обеих сторон.

― Жди, ― мужчина лишь ухмыльнулся, окидывая взглядом собирающуюся толпу, ― Нож пригодится.

Из таверны рядом высыпали две компании в зелёных куртках. На Марси они поглядывали, но тут же спорили между собой: выйдет, не выйдет, лучше отдать деньги за эль, чем спорить... Вслед за ними подтянулась вторая, третья: они точно ждали скачек и совершенно не следили за тем, какое на ней платье, лишь изредка проходясь любопытными взглядами по её слишком ярко раскрашенному шрамами и румаянами для «приличной леди» лицу. Только парочка из них прицокнула:

― Он и там нашёл девку, вот будет потеха!

― Ну посмотрим, как она ещё раз сюда придёт.

Зачем ей приходить, если её уже ищут, Марси не понимала, а проулок у тупика был уже полон поддатого и явно не чуравшегося крови народа.

Когда и они расселись, заполоняя всё оставшееся место, главарь легко, точно уличный кот, взобрался на крышу таверны и хлопнул в ладоши, дожидаясь, пока они замолчат.

А затем сложил руки рупором и начал:

― Ну, дамы и господа, мы все здесь ради спора. Эта леди, что зовут...

― Марси, ― после попыток вырваться, страха и памяти о «шлюшьей кличке» имя на языке непривычно шипело, точно пузырьки в поддельном шампанском, но «мистер Фрай» лишь продолжил, кивнув на неё:

― Эта леди, что зовёт себя Марси, сделала то, за что вам всем полагается зрелище. Если она выиграет наш спор ― выпивка за мой счёт!

Толпа заулюлюкала, где-то пьяно пожелали:

― Соберись, пигалица! Это тебе не капусту резать!

В ответ им подтянулись и другие выкрики:

― Умеешь бегать ― умей и резать!

― Не пялься так, чай не сахарная от Уайтчепелла бежать!

― От души их черкани, рожа в шрамах, я на тебя поставила!

Этот странный бандит прошёлся взглядом по усыпанному зелёными куртками переулку, подбоченясь как мальчишка, собравшийся устроить налёт на соседний сад.

― Если она зарежет этого засранца ― вы выиграли. Проиграет ― платите вы. Я беру с вас в пять раз меньше, чем мистер Топпинг.

Толпа засвистела, крики не подкачать стали ещё громче, но Марси лишь оглядывалась, не понимая: как это она сможет его победить? Он же задушит её одной рукой!

По левую руку появилась женщина, стриженая, как и многие, что сидели здесь, до плеч, но явно годившаяся в матери этой Келли и шептавшая что-то на ухо своему напарнику.

Сквозь гомон Марси ничего не слышала, и как только попыталась подойти, то не успела оглянуться, как её уже держали на плечи, а на месте Келли и незнакомки уже никого не было:

― Э, нет, девочка, погодь, ― это была Келли, державшая её руку, но опять не дававшая ни вырваться, ни упасть, ― Ты у нас ещё успеешь потолковать с главным, пока стой тут, ему тоже посмотреть охота.

Слева подхватил голос постарше:

― Я тоже такой упёртой была, только осторожней.

Марси снова не понимала их, но теперь её пугала неизвестность: кто? Зачем ей забирать свой нож, если это не главарь? Никто не смотрел на неё, как на изуродованную обитательницу борделя, все ждали от неё чего-то, связанного с ножом, но не с дракой.

Предводитель забрался выше и со всё той же лёгкостью дворового кота забравшись на ящики и перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу, снова принимая вальяжный вид.

Слева вздохнули и Марси была уже не в силах поморщиться от ударившего в нос запаха перегара, копя силы. Если им нравится бить её всей толпой, то без ножа и попыток засадить его кому-нибудь поближе ей не обойтись. Разве она не заслужила оставить пару дырок в этих оборванцах? Если она убежит к девчонкам, её пока что не хватятся, так?

Справа шепнули:

― Салли!

Марси увидела лишь чью-то спину, принадлежавшую явно девчонке, и расставленные в стороны руки, в каждой из которых было по бутылке. Державшая их отпила из одной и сунув вторую в руки девушке, вмиг заскучавшей без общества этой уже явно понабравшейся Салли, что что-то крикнула в толпу и пошла в закуток.

В таверне слева тем временем послышались гвалт и чертыхания. К Марси вели ― или скорее волокли буквально над землёй ― побитого, но явно хорошо одетого и обеспеченного мужчину. Женщина, тащившая его за одну руку, приподняла незнакомца за слипшуюся от крови чёлку и дёрнула за тонкий русый ус; связанные руки еле дрогнули, пошедшее желтизной от сходящих синяков лицо вяло поморщилось.

Марси почувствовала ослабевающую хватку слева, дернулась и чуть не проехалась коленками по грязи. Но вовремя расставила пошире ноги, поняв, что справа её всё ещё держат за плечо.

― Говорю же, полегче, девочка, ― теперь женщина, что годилась в матери четверти сидевших здесь, была видна Марси лучше, можно было разглядеть даже проседь под козырьком кепки, ― Выкручивать себе руки ещё рано.

Марси с трудом поняла, что нож сейчас в руках этой женщины. И что пока ещё рано воткнуть его в чей-либо бок, хотя они явно заслужили расплаты, раз рядом с этим связанным засранцем предстоит встать ей.

Гомон стал ещё громче, потому что из-за угла появилась Салли и махнув всем собравшимся, приподняла повыше гремевшее при ходьбе ведро. Остановившись в пяти шагах, она задрала голову и поставила вонявшее даже по ощущениям Марси ведро на ящик. Этот Фрай, что стоял над ними, оглушительно свистнул и гомон неохотно стих.

Салли азартно, точно копируя своего главаря, подмигнула толпе и тот крикнул:

― Приводи в чувство!

И пленника окатили помоями.

Салли заулыбалась, толпа засмеялась, но тут же смолкла. Главарь поднял руку и взглядом задержавшись на всех, кто были поближе к Марси, улыбнулся Салли в ответ.

― Всё, отходи, ― Салли кивнула и потеснила тех, кто взял у неё бутылку, выжидая пока главарь, ухмыльнувшись всей толпе, продолжит, ― Ну что, дело за малым. Марси, мы здесь ждём решения спора. Я обещал тебе ― и вот твоя возможность дать мне его проиграть. Перережь горло этому нехорошему джентльмену и можешь тыкать ножом ему в спину сколько захочется. Можешь сразу, но тогда придётся добивать, а ты, я вижу, привыкла всё решать махом.

Марси неверяще взглянула на стоящего на коленях мужчину.

― Давай, Марси, мы ждём. Хочешь ― побей для острастки, ― главарь улыбнулся во все свои удивительно целые зубы, шрам на его челюсти дёрнулся чуть назад, ― Кто за то, чтобы этот подонок получил ещё?

Нож метко упал Марси прямо под ноги.

Толпа взревела и рокотала так ровно до его одобрительного кивка:

― Ставку, ставку подыми!

― Мистер Фрай, а верёвки? Развяжите, пусть побегает, пхах!

― Марси, вмажь до крови, давай!

Марси потирала рабочую руку и пару раз обошла вокруг избитого мужчины, точно кошка, неуверенная, жива ли её добыча, чтобы снова на неё нападать. Бледность лица делала его похожим на едва выловленного из Темзы утопленника. Неловко подобрав юбки, Марси разрезала верёвки у него на руках и тот, мелко дрожа, опёрся на локти.

— Смотри не дай ему уползти!

— Врежь, пускай шлёпнется рожей прямо в грязь!

— Тю, какой хлипкий!

Марси обошла его ещё раз, теперь отойдя на пару шагов дальше, невольно прислушиваясь к тому, что было позади и пару раз взглянув на взрывавшуюся нетерпеливыми криками толпу вокруг.

Женщина, которая держала её, спорила до хрипоты:

― Он сам напросился, Джейкоб!

Марси сделала ещё более явный шаг в сторону этой крепкой почти что старухи, прислушиваясь, но Джейкоб, как звали заманившего её сюда, ничуть не показал, что её слышит.

― Джек ещё мал для такого! Он и Эммет...

― Видела бы это ваша сестра.

Джейкоб быстро подобрался, чуть привстав:

― Рози, я конечно, помню, как твоя кузина... ― Марси углядела, как он чуть сглотнул, точно подбирая слова, ― как она... ценила Иви, и какая из тебя телохранительница. Но, пожалуйста, давай потом.

Женщина, та, выше и её, и Джейкоба, эта самая Рози, лишь кивнула. Марси поняла лишь одно: возможно, у сестры Рози случалось то же, что и у Ви с одной из давно работавших в борделе женщин. И ей хотелось лишь одного: плюнуть на эти заморочки и спросить у Джейкоба напрямую ― кто он, зачем притащил её сюда, почему она ещё жива и не прирезала его, как бы много он ей уже не наврал.

Но пока она подошла ближе к своей вроде как жертве, представляя, что это Джейкоб так слепо смотрит на неё, пока Марси пытается снова поставить его на колени.

― Ну так что ты натворил, раз я здесь? ― хмуро шепнула Марси, пытаясь удержать того, кто мало походил на живого, продолжая вглядываться в него, казавшегося жалким не меньше, чем её усталый, всклокоченный больше обычного вид.

Может, удерживать его, заваливавшегося хуже куля с редко шедшей лично ей на лепешки мукой, стоя на коленях, было бесполезно. И вообще, даже Рози смотрела на её попытки также оценивающе, как и главарь, и для него, наглого, устроившего ей непроизвольный побег, её нож мог бы пригодиться. Но наклоняться вырезом платья вперёд не особо и хотелось, а если ещё раз нервно искусать губы, то слезли бы и остатки помады впридачу к густо наложенной туши на глазах, давно бы устрашавшим кого-нибудь пугливого в уайтчепелльском переулке не хуже её шрамов и ножа у горла.

Марси всмотрелась в лицо пленника ещё раз. Рука сжималась и разжималась в кулаке, держать было неудобно, но он её не боялся. Просто хрипел. Джейкоб что-то насмешливо шепнул Келли. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Марси стукнула в скулу незнакомцу — было легче представить, что так достанется Джейкобу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джейкоб повернулся к ней лицом и заулыбался, когда она злобно засопела, глядя на него. А ещё — достаточно, чтобы пленник открыл едва видевший хоть что-то мутный глаз.

А затем выдавил из себя:

― Хватит уже, шлюха... ― высказанное он больше промычал, больше размазывая по рту, чем ворочая явно распухшим языком, ― Шалавы... и они... обнаглели...

Марси ощутила себя так, будто она здесь для потехи. Неужели этот Джейкоб, этот самозванный бродяга её заманил так, посмеяться? Неужели все ждали того, что этот жалкий засранец, ранее относившийся к ней как просто к прохожей с расположенным лицом так её назовёт? Неужели даже после того как она сюда бежала так далеко, она не может хоть раз не слышать того, что стало её клеймом этот неполный год?

― О, сам небось такой! ― выкрикнули откуда-то с задворок.

― Да ещё и кичится! ― прибавили вслед.

Марси потянула его за обрывок рубашки, сжимая всё крепче измазанную грязью ткань. Даже теперь он считал себя лучше. Палец нащупал вышивку, такую же, как на платке. Наверняка имел деньги и власть, да такие, что за это его могла невзлюбить целая толпа.

― Добавь ему!

Сила в руке точно сама потекла в её крови. Тварь, тварь!

Атласная рубашка надорвалась. На шнурке был алый крест и его оборотная сторона была со стёршейся, в читаемых мудрёных прописных буквах узнавалась похожая фамилия. Так звали того, кто сдал её попытки заработать помимо работы прислуги.

Марси точно огрели стулом по голове.

Это же...

Первый толковый удар был по запёкшейся корочке на губе и показался ей липким, точно дёготь, а не сукровица. Но запах мочи не смог перебить другой, кровяной, когда Марси чуть было не промазала ему в челюсть и неловко ткнулась костяшками в и без того разбитый нос.

Она думала, что её не продадут!..

― Воооууу! Так ему, воууу! ― развеселилась толпа.

Марси ощущала, как каждый удар даёт ей всё больше желания размазать кровь по лицу этого ублюдка. За себя, за этого не знавшего жизни самозванца, за выкинутых в реку мёртвых товарок из борделя, за удары ножами и чем попало, которые получили она и Ви...

«Он приходил к нам. Тогда, когда я пыталась убежать от пьяного клиента».

На грудине остался слабый, точно высохшая печать, след каблучка.

«Он смеялся над моим бегством... Он считает меня никем, кроме продажной девки, даже если его макнуть рожей в дерьмо».

Ногти прошлись по волосам так сильно, что царапнули залысину, когда Марси развернула его спиной.

«Я для них правильная, пока угождаю и стыжусь того, чем мне пришлось подработать.»

Разбитый нос проехался по юбке, окрашивая выгоревшие жёлтые цветы в красный цвет. Незнакомец что-то сплюнул, прямо вместе с толчком вперёд, пытаясь опереться на подрагивающие руки.

«Грачи» скандировали «Врежь! Вмажь!», и Марси слышала их глуше, чем собственный нарастающий ток крови, стучавший в висках и видела чётче толпы того, кто за глаза жаловался что на улицах слишком много проституток, а вечером шёл к ним же, прося «девочку подешевле».

Сапожок Марси вяло ткнулся носком в локоть засранцу и она отошла на полшага, вглядываясь в разбитое лицо и чуть наклоняя голову в сторону. Прищурясь, она отошла ещё, когда рука попыталась ухватиться за её обляпанный грязью подол. Значит, так ей угрожали? Вот каково стоять над тем кто ещё вчера мог крикнуть любой из них «будешь кататься передо мной в грязи»? И после такого же, как он, ей пришлось очнуться в незнакомой комнате с болью между ног? И вот к таким она должна будет вернуться, умоляя о заработке как «бракованный товар»?

Ладони вцепились в мокрый и выскальзывавший из пальцев клок тёмно-русых волос. Её жертва не могла уже ничего сказать, лишь хрюкающе пыталась дышать то ртом, то носом.

В лужицу что-то шмякнулось от её удара. Марси увидела лишь отблеск своего ножа, похожего на рыбу с узким брюшком, булькнувшую в свете солнца над белесыми тучами.

Не надо было так.

Нож нужно было держать с самого начала.

За порез на плече этот засранец даже не схватился.

Второй порез был уже на лице: такие шрамы перекосят его в разы сильнее, чем те, что остались у неё на лице. Если оправится, конечно.

Запах крови раздражал, не давал спокойно вдохнуть, чтобы не сморщиться и... давал больше гнева. Того, от которого в Марси точно прибавилось сил, как от бега; того гнева, с которым легче резать эту шею, хоть и не слишком мощную.

Настоящий удар пришёлся в спину. Неглубоко, но Марси даже сейчас вытащила нож с усилием. Кровь была яркой ― ярче любой другой, что она видела ранее. Кто-то крикнул ей что-то ― не то «Пей!» не то «Добей!». И Марси воткнула нож в плечо, раз этот вопль был так похож на её желание ударить...

Крик этой знатной твари был точно придушенным, точно он сдерживался.

Да, нож уже побывал в его спине. Джейкоб не врал.

Но это было ещё не всё.

Он и правда нуждался в последнем ударе.

Марси выбрала место помягче, над лопаткой, там, где этот засранец ещё не исхудал.

Ещё лучше. Может, сейчас всё получится?..


	3. Глава 3

Нож вошел легче и даже немного повернулся. Аккурат поворот стрелки с двенадцати остановкой на пятёрке, как раз у цифры на карманных часах. Время пить чай, мистер.

Став к нему лицом, Марси привычно заткнула за пояс верхнюю юбку и, снова придерживая за волосы свою жертву, попыталась не зажмуриться. 

Не важно, с какой попытки у неё получится. Она уже замахнулась.

Нож вошёл прямо под кадык, Марси с усилием надавила и попыталась сместить его в сторону. Лезвие шло плохо и снова грозило застрять.

Незнакомец попытался дотянуться дрожащими пальцами до горла, но так и не смог. Некоторые крупные капли крови на пожелтевшей нижней юбке напоминали алые лепестки. Марси с непониманием воззрилась на с трудом выходивший из горла нож и несколько раз неловко дернула, медленно моргая. Убитый казался зарезанным не ей, а громилой. В уши снова хлынул поток звуков, красок, запаха крови и мочи. 

― ... И как всегда, мы идём ко мне! Выбирайте самый лучший эль и ром, «Грачи»!

Толпа восторженно взревела.

Сил держать труп уже не было, смотреть на него ― тоже. Рука плохо слушалась, когда Марси оправила юбку и попыталась не упасть, запихивая в голенище сапожка вернувшийся к ней нож.

***

― Зачем ты хотел, чтобы я его убила?

― Ну знаешь ли, я привык платить за их выпивку. А уж хорошие зрелища сближают. И спасибо, что не хочешь меня зарезать.

Не хочет? У неё почему-то просто не осталось сил...

Взгляд Марси спустился с его излишне беззаботной улыбки на нетронутую её ножом шею. Даже неприятно. Она отвела глаза от краешка монеты на верёвке и оглядела опустевший переулок. Здесь те, кто могли бы воткнуть в неё уже свой нож, если напасть на их предводителя. Почему-то сейчас она ощущала это острее, чем обиду за тех девушек, кто по её вине так и остались без защиты в граничащим с трактиром переулке. 

― Я обычно бью в спину. Получилось лишь трижды. И... я это из-за подруг. Кого могу, того и... ― начала Марси.

― Того и убиваешь. ― одобрительно проговорил Джейкоб, улыбаясь ещё шире в ответ на её удивление, ― Для той, кто впервые смотрит в лицо тому, кого бьёт, это вполне неплохо. За такое я и выдаю свои куртки.

― Куртки?

― Куртки. Мои зелёные куртки.

Сзади одобрительно хмыкнули.

Марси зажмурилась, не веря своим ушам. Она может сбежать? Её укроют от взбешённого Грегсона?

― Возьми Рози и иди пока в ночлежку с пожитками, там за одну её куртку и кулаки хоть всё жалованье, полученное до твоего шрама, выдадут.

― А как же...

― Я потом всё объясню. Нож ещё один будет, новый. Может, даже деньги за себя внесёшь. Тут уж как часто будешь со мной на дело ходить.

Марси едва осознала, что этот Фрай не сказал «работать на меня».

Женщина с проседью поправила кепку и, подойдя, хлопнула её по спине:

― Пошли, девочка. Мы с Салли твои вещи потащим, покажешь дорогу. Но смотри, чтобы обратно ― ни ногой. Мистер Фрай присмотрел тебя, будешь слушаться ― и стрелять наловчишься. 

Вот сейчас эти интонации точно напомнили Марси, что когда-то и она жила в доме с униформой, где строгая гувернантка старше Рози, картавя, вытирала носы детям, говорила им вести себя прилично. Если бы не шрам, она бы и сейчас получала побольше чем в господском доме или без вычета жалованья у Грегсона. А теперь ...

― А бобби?

― Вспоминай как бежала. В обход до ночлежки, как Салли подойдёт. Да и Келли не дурная, она и напившись по крышам доберётся.

― Вещичек товаркам оставить не хочешь? ― ощутимо хлопнули её по плечу.

От толчка вперёд Марси почувствовала, как её руки безвольно повисли, а ноги толком не могут ступать, точно они не ноги, а старые кукольные шарниры. От мысли, что после убитого ей здесь осталось лишь мешаемая с чавкающими лужами кровь и пятно на её юбке захотелось напиться. И уснуть, уснуть так, чтобы проснуться не раньше следующего утра. Зачем ей напиваться ― из-за того, что этот труп преградил ей путь к её прошлой жизни или же от облегчения, с которым она вонзила нож в хребет этой сволочи ― Марси не могла объяснить и сама.

― Эй, ты чего? Трясёт? ― Салли высунулась из-за Рози, бойко тараторя, ― Ты тут прям вырви, может помо... Эй!..

Рози повертела выдернутый курчавый волос в руке:

― Не лезь уже. Лучше беги вперёд, там будут полезней лишние глаза и уши.

Из тех жестов, что показала ей убегающая Салли, ни один не свидетельствовал о привычке выдирать волосы, зато прекрасно напоминал, с какими требованиями к Марси приходили клиенты.

― Вот прилипала, ― усмехнулась Рози, ― Мёртвую подымет разговорами, а внимательности мало. 

Марси не особо надеялась на ответ, но плетясь рядом с Рози, спросила:

― Куда нам теперь?

Рози сунула руки в карманы и пожала плечами:

― Да три квартала. Не бойся, там только наши, сколько себе потом денег насобираешь, на столько жильё потом и возьмёшь. И, это...

Марси прохрипела, понимая, что ей вновь хотят повторить это ненужное нравоучение, чтобы она не возвращалась в бордель:

― Лучше с ножом и в подворотне. И... Я слишком забылась, мне теперь там не работать.

Она умолчала, что за такое ей придется обслуживать клиентов только лежа, терпя боль не столько внутри, сколько в сломанных рёбрах и ноющей от ударов голове.

Рози покачала головой: 

― Не, я не про то. Тут таких как ты вагон наберётся. Хорошо, что ты пришла раньше. С голоду не помрёшь.

Марси кивнула и прекратила мять кончиками пальцев бурое пятно на своей юбке.

В записке, что едва успеет прочитать под дождём Ви, Марси пообещает вернуться и научить их резать лучше, чем она. А пока ― поберечь её старый нож. 

Кристина в ответ лишь покачает головой, умоляя её не гадать, почему подчеркнуто именно «резать» и зачем им бесполезный без своей изрезанной им же хозяйки нож. Пребывание здесь не терпит наивных надежд.


	4. Часть 2. Глава 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about Sally and Aisha and yes, that's important for Marcie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Также прошу ко мне твиттер, здесь есть тред с местами и прочим: https://twitter.com/LaetansMage/status/1056056999526518784?s=20

Маленьким глазам бывает присущ очень цепкий взгляд. Может, у мисс Фрай все ученицы такие?..

Салли не могла признаться, что ей нечего сказать.

Особенно когда её наставник спорил в мраморной беседке со своей сестрой. Она смотрела на эту смуглую девочку, и собственная фигура казалась ей ещё короче, чем обычно.

— Она была неопытной? Всего двое? Она тебе сказала, когда ты сам спросил! Куда бы она пошла, если бы у неё не вышло?

Девочка была её ровесницей, но казалась даже выше из-за своей уверенной осанки и длинной смуглой шеи.

— Да ладно, Иви, она умеет. Представь — пыталась подкараулить меня, чтобы отомстить за подружек! Я бы и так отбился от неё с одним ножом в переулке, а это…

Такая осанка была у танцовщиц, но по движениям этой девчонки было ясно: не в танцах дело, ни у одной настоящей танцовщицы нет таких уверенных движений с тренировочным клинком.

— Я же просила тебя не устраивать такие проверки! Ты не думал, что её потом накажут, если она сбежит?

А ещё у неё был узкий лоб, мягкий и правильный, точно у дорогой куклы; овал лица и широкий нос явно не от индийских кровей. шла она так, будто это благо — увидеть её в полный рост, когда она хмуро косилась на мистера Фрая.

—Да такая сама ко мне попросится, Иви! А тут я и ей дал шанс убить по приказу, и наших развлёк, они так на кровь натаскиваются, если у кого кишка тонка. Да и вообще, эта Марси знаешь как бьёт? И подруг натаскала…

Оттого, что её новая знакомая взглянула вначале в сторону спорящих и скривила узкий рот, Салли внезапно стало грустно. Точно это она пригласила Марси сюда, а теперь им мешают все вокруг.

— А он? О чём ты вообще думал? Вдруг бы она струсила, отказалась? Тем более держать её как терьера для травли крыс…

Салли попыталась ей улыбнуться, подмигнуть; как это легко действовало на многих, объясняя всё что нужно, но вместо этого она лишь заморгала, приоткрыв рот и тут же его захлопнув, хотя тут никто и не думали поднимать её на смех.

— Ну разве я ошибся? На, выпей ещё и послушай: такие злыми куда полезнее. Они покажут всё что могут и даже больше, а эта прям даже того кто дали пнула, вот прям не размениваясь, такая злая была, резала вот прям с расчетом отвести душу, а потом…

Девочка смотрела на Салли с прищуром, но явно не от любопытства, как сама Салли — на девочку, что не носит здесь сари, но говорит на хинди и копирует все нотки в речи.

— Они ещё не закончили? — повторила ученица Иви с плоской родинкой у виска и внимательными тёмными глазами.

Салли понадобилась ещё секунда; она захлопала глазами, спохватилась, точно получив подзатыльник:

— Ой, да это давно так. Мне он вообще сказал, чтоб не обращала внимания, это он так одну девушку проверял, пойдёт к нам или нет.

Взъерошив спутанные волосах, Салли хотела опустить голову и поворошить стоптанным ботинком охристо-жёлтую пыль на тропе к ручью. Было такое чувство, что незнакомая ученица может над ней посмеяться или обидеться, стоит сказать что-то лишнее или допустить ошибку. Салли вообще думала, что здесь нет понимающих говор простых кокни из трущоб. Даже знающие английский всё время болтали на едва понятном говоре.

И раз уж на неё, с её-то русыми волосами и усыпанным прыщами вперемешку с веснушками лицом, за пределами трущоб косятся как на вечную помеху, то и весело тут до отъезда не будет.

Да и вообще, вдруг эта легко улыбнувшаяся девочка хотела рассказать мисс Фрай, что это она, Салли, непривычная к здешнему шумному рынку, так плохо своровала фрукты, что наставнику пришлось отвлечь торговца? А может, в душе она смеялась над тем, как Салли её встретила? Салли не умела притворяться богачкой, даже если делала кислую мину и помалкивала. А может, девочка и вовсе смеётся над её неловкостью, ну так и не всегда Салли испытывала такое стеснение, просто ей впервые неловко из-за…

— Вот и не обращай внимание, — прервала её мысли ученица Иви, — Пойдём в сад, там интересней.

Салли что-то промычала, девочка чуть пристальнее вгляделась в её лицо. Она будто прислушивалась, пытаясь понять, нет ли в этом мычании незнакомых ей слов. А затем развернулась и неслышно скользнула вдоль Салли ― прямо к деревьям и кустам с длинными листьями и тронутыми вечерней росой белыми цветами размером с её крепкий кулак. Салли ориентировалась лишь по её светлым штанам и высоко заплетённой на затылке тёмной косе. Девочка не носила сари, но, судя по их первой встрече, знала о здешних обычаях, как о и том, что значит притворяться служанкой у какой-то старой Пьяры.

— Не обращала внимание? — внезапно спросила эта безымянная девочка из-за спины.

Салли едва поспевала, испытывая определенные трудности с тем, чтобы одновременно идти и поддерживать разговор.

— Обращала. Он так уже делал, просто нашим было скучно, а она же не сплоховала.

— Понятно, — кивнула на её рассказ девочка, не особо вслушиваясь в реплики о проверке чужих умений в банде. Перед тем как влезть на дерево, она добавила, — Я уже заметила.

Салли кряхтела, пытаясь обогнать девчонку:

— Заметила что?

— Что они часто спорят, — девочка опередила её почти на две ветки.

Салли из последних сил старалась продолжать беседу, будто эта упрямица больше никогда с ней не заговорит, если вдруг Салли не ответит.

— Ты как узнала?

— Ну, мне иногда надиктовывали письма. Парочку прочла сама.

Девочка явно усвоила шифр быстрее неё и, хотя здесь её некому за это попрекнуть, Салли обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу. А её этому вовсе не учили! Наверное, она задавака и хотела её проверить! А ведь такая приветливая…

— А-а.

— Кстати, это дерево Аиши. Сюда приглашают тех, кто мне нравится.

— Так почему дерево эээ... Аиши?

— Потому что я выбрала его себе сама.

Может, Салли и было неловко из-за того, что она весь последний час (а то и всё недолгое время в Индии) мучилась от страха не успеть за этой девочкой с парящими как быстрые пичужки мыслями. Но после этой фразы Салли засмеялась как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Спасибо, Аиша. Мне тоже нравится… эээ… твоё дерево.


	5. Глава 5, часть первая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie knows, why sometimes too difficult to take helpful hands and be pleased for this.

— Теперь это твоё. Подшей по себе, если великовато. 

Марси взглядом проводила Рози и поправила не совсем подходящий для весны выцветший шарф. 

Конечно же, в этой ночлежке не могло быть зеркала. Но и без него, примерив шарф и обещанную зеленую куртку, Марси хотела почувствовать себя кем-то другим. 

Она искала в себе эти изменения, которые мистер Фрай назвал «обычными для новеньких», пообещав, что она это «всё равно поймёт, когда начнёт драться».

Отчасти так и выходило. 

Теперь не нужно было обнажать грудь, открывать всем прохожим беззащитное горло, от тепла было непривычно хорошо, будто она с утра закутывалась в добротное одеяло и ходила так, вспоминая о по-настоящему теплой одежде. Можно было не бояться охрипнуть после дождей и сырости, думая, сколько же придётся выпить, чтобы согреться, но остаться при деньгах, которые могла в наказание отобрать экономка. Из-за этого мысли о том, почему все перестали так сильно на неё пялиться, не досаждали слишком часто, хотя Марси всё ещё не понимала, что делать дальше. В конце концов, она обещала вернуться к Ви с Кристиной.

Но пока она делила полку и рваное одеяло с Салли. На все высказанные Марси страхи Салли лишь отвечала, что теперь она отнесёт все записки: мистер Фрай, или просто Джейкоб, как удивительно по-свойски она его называла, давно научил её приносить почту туда, куда иные ни за что не смогут прорваться.

— Всё сделаю, только дай вдоволь поспать, — зевая, беззаботно заявила она, будто речь шла о том, как натаскать дров из сарая.

Марси, не выдержав, пару раз прошипела, что она не хочет видеть запертыми в тюрьме или схваченными облавой своих подруг, поэтому не нужно ей врать.

Салли, как ни странно, не обиделась и принесла записки прямо с утра. 

Почерк на одной из них был ей неизвестен. Поэтому она ещё раз погладила рукава на куртке, будто именно это могло унять её тревогу или помочь смириться с судьбой тех, кого считали пособницами в побеге.

Только смиряться Марси не умела. Да и как можно смириться с тем, что за чужой побег бьют твоих подруг и винят больше сбежавшей?  
И что теперь с ними, если сейчас сбежала именно она?

Марси, беспокойно оглядываясь на пару возившихся у огня старух, в который раз попыталась достать записки из внутреннего кармана.  
Одна из них чуть было не упала в ведро с натасканной для обеда водой, но в итоге свалилась на свежее сено, которым здесь посыпали пол почти также щедро, как и в хозяйской конюшне. Наверное, большинство живущих здесь скорее уж съели бы от голода этих несуществующих лошадей, чем попытались их продать.

Одна записка была очень краткой.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты не возвращалась, хотя без тебя нам будет плохо. Всё равно ты не сможешь нас выкупить или достать Грегсона. Лучше молчи о том, кем ты была.  
К.»

Марси неверяще повертела записку: нет, это точно Кристина. Она бы ни за что не стала внимать чужим советам сидеть тихо и думать, что подруга вернётся. Просто... Зачем ей стыдиться того, в чём она не виновата? Марси села поверх одеяла, даже не откидывая его с набитого соломой тюфяка. 

И вскочила, чуть не ударившись головой об второй ярус.

Если Салли видела Кристину, значит, нужно её дождаться и расспросить.

Марси боялась одного: записку мог надиктовать Грегсон.

***

Впервые ложась здесь спать, Марси не особо замечала разницу: ну подумаешь, большая комната с перегородками от ветра и множеством женщин на кроватях.

Тогда она просто хлебнула дешёвого пойла из рук Келли и завалилась спать, не дав Салли толком расспросить её. К счастью, пока её не донимали, хотя под утро едва соображавшая от привычной жажды Марси расслышала шепот особо любопытных старух. Но и те быстро смолкли, пока она стащила ведро и, закутавшись в чью-то забытую шаль, сбегала зачерпнуть воды из общей бочки. Наверное, только тогда она заметила, что ей не тревожно, точно её тринадцать и она тайком ото всех бежит напиться к старому колодцу в одной рубахе. 

Как потом оказалось, огромную шаль с засаленными кистями оставила Рози. Слишком хорошая вязка... Присмотревшись, Марси вспомнила, что такие были лишь у миссис Карлайл, презиравшей половину их «проклятой рыжиной» деревни: парочку таких же, только хозяйских, изредка выносили на просушку как «вышедших из моды». 

Теперь же платок снова был в сумке своей ушедшей хозяйки, а возле печи тихо жевали свою порцию самые припозднившиеся.  
Самая маленькая из фигур была самой настырной: то высовывалась из-за плеча, то толкалась, пыталась встрять в чей-то разговор, отвлекая всех шумом. 

К счастью, эта неугомонная стояла в конце очереди, так что возмущались мало. Людям хотелось, чтобы их не трогали и дали вымочить свой хлеб во всё ещё исходящей паром похлёбке.

— Салли, — Марси высунулась из-под одеяла, не желая смотреть на бивший в глаза огонь под котелком, ― Беги сюда, я заняла нам место.

Вертлявая фигурка отделилась от очереди. Марси увидела сначала встрёпанную русую макушку, а потом уже саму жующую Салли, бурчавшую с набитым ртом:

— Куда ни ткнусь, второй раз не дают! А ведь в других ночлежках вон, облапошила их, второй раз почти всегда наливали, я очень старалась.

Прокряхтев, Салли забралась к Марси, доставая из-за пазухи мелкое (и, насколько помнила Марси, явно кислое) яблоко.  
Марси фыркнула, но всё же попробовала дождаться, пока Салли его догрызёт, чтобы расспросить потом. Но когда Салли опять надкусила яблоко, Марси не выдержала и тихо спросила:

— Салли, а ты видела саму Кристину? Как она выглядела, как держалась?

Салли посмотрела на неё так, будто её уличили в воровстве короны:

— Что-о? — яблоко чуть не выпало у неё из ладони, но она успела подхватить его, — Ты чего это спрашиваешь? 

Марси перешла на шёпот:

— Послушай, это важно. Если что-то показалось странным, значит, меня ищут.

Салли рассеянно почесала нос:

— Да не особо. Просто попросила подождать после клиента, потом сбегала за чернилами и написала. Не особо торопилась, там женщина была такая строгая, не в свои дела всё лезла.

Марси старалась не выдать излишний страх:

— Это наша экономка, что следила за всеми. Что странного там было?

Салли хмыкнула:

— Ну она на меня посмотрела так, что стало мерзко, точно я уже что-то украла. Потом она рявкнула, заглянув в соседнюю комнату, чтобы какая-то Кудрявая Унди не совала нос не в свои дела, а то ей разобьют не только его. А Кристине сказала, чтобы я долго не бегала по комнатам, а сразу неслась к портнихе.

Марси дико разозлило, что их «бывшая миссис» никак не могла оставить Ви, прозванную Кудрявой Унди, в покое. Сбежала она, но к счастью, Кристина успела выкрутиться.

— А ты не видела там никого в сиреневом платье?

— Да целых двоих! Одна, правда, старалась ни на кого не смотреть, вторая лишь мелькнула за дверьми, меня туда не пустили. Я только и видела, как эта в зелёном платье писала записку. Да я и долго там не вертелась, а то ещё примелькаюсь этим засранцам...

Марси всё поняла: на Ви снова срываются, но не угрожают, Кристине тоже пока не так страшно — обычно Марси вступалась за Ви, но при чужих ничего не говорили про неё, внезапную беглянку. 

— И не попадайся им, не то...

Марси резко замолчала. А стоит ли объяснять это той, кто насмотрелась на девчонок на улице? Кто видела, как много из них якобы согласны задрать юбку у стенки, лишь бы им было что найти на ужин? Сколько ещё тех, кто были младше неё, тех, кого принуждали к тому же промыслу родные? И скольких из них поили всякой гадостью под видом дурно пахнущего молока такие же радушно принимающие, сующие полшиллинга «на чай» экономки притонов?

— Да ясно же, — Салли и впрямь не нужно было ничего объяснять, — Я уж смогу углядеть, кто за мной может волочиться.

— И ещё, Салли, — придвинувшись поближе, зашептала ей на ухо Марси, — при мне тогда была не вся банда?

Салли хихикнула.

— Не-а, это ж только здешние, да с дюжину бездельников с других районов пришли! А чего такого-то? Я всему Лондону могу рассказать, как легко ты там на нём отыгралась!

Марси зашипела ей в ухо:

— Нет. Прошу тебя, Салли, не говори остальным, кем я была. Лучше придумай что-нибудь про буйную из Бедлама, про любовницу богача, только не говори им, откуда я. Я не знаю, что будет ...

Салли вскинулась, непонимающе глядя на неё:

— А что такого-то? Вон, эта, как её, Джессика тоже из борделя сбежала, так и ничего, Джейкоб сказал, чтобы она лупила всех сплетников почаще, вот они и трепаться перестали. 

Марси представила, от скольких нападок пришлось отбиваться этой Джессике. Наверняка она молчала о том, как часто к ней приставали, звали местной шлюхой, а она не всегда успевала ударить в ответ. От такой мысли захотелось, чтобы эта Джессика спала рядом, на соседней полке, а в ночлежке действительно никто её так не называл. Как и саму Марси, конечно. Но увы, дело было в ином.

— Салли, нет. Умоляю, никогда не говори, в каком именно месте я была и где я сейчас. Те, кто там остались, не должны так мучиться из-за того, что я теперь здесь.

Как оказалось, Салли, пока Марси размышляла, уже начала дремать и лишь сонно переспросила:

— Ммм... угу. А где именно «здесь»?

Марси непонимающе заморгала, а потом зашептала ещё быстрее, зная, что теперь то, в чём она сомневалась на протяжении этих дней, ещё стоя с ножом в руке, по пути в ночлежку, ночуя здесь, надевая подаренную куртку, теперь стало её окончательным решением:

— В банде, в этой ночлежке, среди вас.

Может, Кристина и была права. 

Ведь если Марси будет молчать, она сможет разузнать, как помочь своим подругам. 

Если здесь рассчитываются бòльшими деньгами, то она сможет помочь и им.

***

― Ты хорошо бегаешь, Марси, ― говорит при ней Джейкоб, и Салли чувствует себя немного лишней. Она ведь видела, как легко эта девушка со шрамами бегает, уклоняется от погони, прячется по подворотням.

Она не кричит при всех «Я тоже так могу, чего ты её нахваливаешь!», но Джейкоб уж очень легко находит способных. Салли даже думает, что Марси может стать одной из его учениц. 

― Ты уже достаточно натренированна, чтобы собирать стычки и бунты вместе с остальными. Для начала выбери что-нибудь попроще, а я дам тебе вещей для маскировки и позову ещё нескольких, отвлечёте бобби на себя. Главное ― устроить шум, погромы ― небольшие, ни в кого ничем не кидаться, отбиваться только от бобби. Ну, или если нападают сами. Можете утащить что-нибудь с витрин, если останется время. Есть ещё желающие или вопросы?..

― А как мне бежать? И много ли нас будет? А если меня узнает кто-нибудь из бобби? Мне что, идти без оружия, раз я ещё плохо стреляю?

Марси вспыхивает, решая, что её отправляют на реальную стычку, а Джейкоб с гордостью указывает в сторону:

― Салли будет на подхвате. Поверь, она отвлечёт так, что не даст ни одному бобби поймать никого из новеньких. Ещё парочку таких же разбросаем по толпе. Заодно научишься работать именно с ней, я вижу, вы хорошо поладили. 

Марси трясёт головой в знак непонимания, её короткий белёсый хвостик, для удобства остриженный по лопатки, ходит из стороны в сторону, как у готовой расцарапать кошки.

Но Джейкоб бросает короткий взгляд в сторону Салли и Салли понимает, о чём он.

Марси не захочет их предавать. Нужно просто оправдать её доверие.

Особенно если Джейкоб тоже будет молчать о её прошлом. Хотя бы из осторожности.

Когда банда отходит, он подзывает всех пришедших учениц. 

― Видели же? Хорошо ведь держит на взводе толпу! ― кто-то согласно кивает, кто-то удивляется, но они тоже видят что-то в Марси, раз не возражают. ― Следите пока за ней и остальными, хоть она и та же Дениз явно не захотят переметнуться. И ещё... Она пока не готова узнать про нас. Слишком много... личного. А вообще, побольше б нам таких, легко бы устраивали шум где нужно.

Салли кивает. Быть может, она всё ещё не понимает просьб Марси, их ночёвки там — просто способ жить получше, но есть ещё одна причина, которую знают лишь двое. Одна из них — сама Салли. А второму она давно собиралась своротить нос.

*** 

Первое, что чувствует Марси, впервые нажимая на курок — это как из-за отдачи её кости словно разламываются изнутри. Слишком хрупкие руки, слишком тонкие кости...

Марси впервые понимает, как устала не справляться с тем, что требовало силы.

Она трясёт рукой, недоверчиво косясь на других новеньких: чего они смотрят? Думают, что она ничего не сможет? Или всем опять есть дело до её шрамов? А может, дело в слухах про неё?..

Салли буквально падает поперёк дороги, будто желая помешать её сомнениям и, быстро поправив съехавшую кепку, предлагает:

― Это всё, что осталось после раздачи? Давай я раздобуду пули поменьше, легче ж будет.

Марси снова ждёт недоверчивых смешков за спиной, как когда она бегала наперегонки с кем-то из мальчишек в школе, а ей как победившей никто не хотел давать кислого винограда, нарванного в саду миссис Карлайл.

― Ну и иди, попробуй.

Салли убегает так быстро, что Марси краем глаза видит лишь облачко пыли и снова возвращается к стрельбе. Её не подводит часто слезящийся правый глаз ― всё дело в дрогнувшей из-за отдачи руке. Когда Марси старается выстрелить точно в цель, то замечает, как легко эта боль мешает попасть по тускло блестящей бутылке или мешку с сеном.

Но вот когда приходит пора найти себе кого-нибудь, чтобы отработать удары, Марси спокойно относится к тому, что ей достаётся Рози.

Мистер Фрай разбивает их по парам, «Грачата», как здесь зовут детей чуть младше Салли, тут же бегут убирать битое стекло, чтобы хватило места хотя бы половине пришедших.

― Новенькие бьют в полную силу, разбиваемся на пары и тройки как обычно, — он показывает тростью в сторону, чтобы остальные подошли на освободившееся место, ― А теперь вперёд, показываем, как бы вы попытались сбить кого-нибудь с ног. Делаем всё как умеем, это только первые попытки.

Джейкоб хлопает в ладоши:

― Начали!

Марси хочется вцепиться горло, как её учили, но у неё не получается добраться до Рози, пока Марси только кружит вокруг неё.

― Не пытайся подпрыгнуть, если можешь вовремя подставить подножку, ― поясняет Рози.

Позади охает и чертыхается бандитка поопытней, а Джейкоб говорит, чтобы она старалась и била ему прямо в челюсть, он все равно увернётся.

Салли долго нет ― дело явно не в партонах, а возвращается она взмыленной. Марси долго смотрит на Рози, брезгливо сворачивающую самокрутки для Келли. На другое не хватает сил.

― Я что, пропустила обед?

Рози сначала смотрит на Келли, а потом оборачивается к Салли:

― Из-за тренировок мы не обедали, сегодня сразу идём за двойным ужином прямо в паб.

Салли засовывает руки ещё глубже в карманы куртки, становясь ещё более похожей на недовольного воробья. Набранные и звенящие при каждом движении патроны у неё под курткой отдалённо напоминают уставшей Марси птичий щебет. Как, впрочем, и весь этот шум, не уснуть под который ей мешает мысль, что когда-нибудь она всё же выучится не трясти болящей после каждого выстрела рукой и пристрелит тех громко гундосящих скотин, что помешают ей. Эта надежда помогает не дрыхнуть прямо тут, а только устало кривить рот и изредка вытирать часто шмыгающий после полученных шрамов нос. Здешний шум всё равно ей досаждает.

Поэтому вместо паба она плетётся в ночлежку, услышав напоследок замечание от Рози:

― Аккуратней с этим.

Келли тут же поясняет:

― Ты теперь долго не отсиживайся по углам. Чаще приходи со всеми в паб, примелькайся, чтобы все считали за свою. 

Марси устало кивает и вместо улыбки кривит рот:

― Пока не нашлось повода надраться до упаду.

Она так и не может им признаться, что уже где-то сотую ночь просыпается от кошмаров, где оказывается, что она ни на что не годится, а ей не дают уйти отсюда, но и не платят, покупая выпивку лишь затем, чтобы она ничего не помнила и не жаловалась на происходящее ночью. После этих снов даже беспробудно дрыхнущая с ней на одной полке Салли, словно уловив что-то, также тревожно мычит во сне. 

Келли насмешливо бросает ей вслед:

― Ничего, ещё найдётся, зови нас!

Но Марси уже торопится до заката, по старой привычке утирая пот лишь кончиками пальцев, а не тылком ладони. В этой одежде слишком жарко для конца лета, но Марси с наслаждением застёгивает рубашку на все пуговицы и отряхивает штаны. 

Болотный окрас штанов, да и их удобный покрой напоминает, благодаря кому она бегает, больше не боясь оступиться и запутаться в юбках. Но Марси думает о том, насколько честнее то, что она делает для банды и что получает взамен. Как бы она ни боялась слухов о своём прошлом, ей уже не так страшны ни редкий голод, ни куча женщин в ночлежке, ни усталость после тренировок ― вместо этого она спокойно может заработать, что ей доселе запрещали, зная, что ей для этого нужно бить кулаками, а не заискивать перед каждым встречным, боясь остаться без права на защиту.

― Э-эй! Не кисни, я нам ещё добавки на ужин достану! Марси, ну ты чего, без меня сильно досталось, а? 

Салли увязывается вслед за ней, и Марси не даёт покоя мысль, как такая вертлявая девчонка умудряется ей не досаждать своими манерами. Напротив, с ней даже как-то легче приноравливаться к здешним порядкам.

― Нет, — Марси скрещивает руки на груди и, не глядя на в кои-то веки хорошо освещающий тусклые крыши закат, изредка пинает камешки на дороге, ― Вроде всё выходит получше. Просто стрелять тяжело.

Салли перегоняет её на ходу:

― Тьфу ты, это ещё ничего. Многие вообще целятся куда ни попадя, а потом калечатся. Я вот у Джейкоба научилась куда попало в шутку не стрелять.

Марси едва слышно фыркает. Ей вечно кажется, что с Салли всегда возилась и возится Рози, а Джейкоб лишь ухмыляется в сторонке и помогает ей только с тренировками. Но раз Салли днём вечно где-то пропадает ― значит, Рози может быть и ни при чем.

― Ну ты чего? Я ведь правда хорошо умею целиться! Бутылкой могу нос разбить, прям как ты тогда в пабе!

Салли пытается её убедить уже в который раз, часто обижаясь без повода, но в этот раз её прерывает крик:

― А тут мужик вместо девки прошёл!

Марси непонимающе оглядывается по сторонам, но видит пока одного щербатого мальчишку, который корчит рожи Салли.

Та ругается в ответ и мальчишку как ветром сдувает: камень побольше слишком близко пролетает мимо его обритой почти налысо башки.

― Засранец, ― Марси решает, что кто-то снова обнаглел и хочет посмеяться над одеждой.

Но Салли прерывает её, до странности тревожно оглядываясь:

― Здесь меня слишком часто узнают. Пойдём быстрей.


	6. Глава 5, часть 2-я

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about self-asseptance, friendess of Marcie, value of some rage and scream «Votes for women!». And how it's can be valuable for Sally, too.  
> __________________________  
> Sorry for mistakes, I am not native speaker.

― Так он считает, что так не может быть? ― Марси допивает жижу из похлёбки и тихо кряхтит от сытого урчания в животе, ― Что тебя за слова про поцелуй для красивой девочки нужно считать за умалишённую?

Салли впервые выглядит настолько потерянной, что, кажется, не имеет ничего общего с той болтушкой, с утра шутившей, что её возрастом можно пугать всяких гадов. Это ведь чёртова дюжина.

― Ну, а разве нет? Я же всегда думала не только о мальчиках, мечтала, что найду много денег и подарю что-нибудь на Рождество мальчишке или девчонке, ― последнее слово она ещё тише шепчет ей на ухо, тут же утыкаясь носом в поджатые ноги.

Марси вспоминается Ви, и ей становится ещё тоскливей. Ви не угрожали изгнать за связи с женщинами, но Марси видела, насколько легче ей становилось, если в её жизни появлялась такая влюблённость. Ви легче терпела нападки, Ви меньше плакала, потеряв ещё одного ребёнка, рожденного от очередного клиента. 

Ви вообще было бы лучше никогда не знать мужчин. 

Порой Марси ловила себя на мысли, что будь она такой же, как и Ви, ей бы и жилось иначе.

― Знаешь, ― Марси вспоминается, что вкрадчивый голос звучит убедительнее, ― Ты ведь не одна такая.

Салли возмущённо скривилась:

— Но ведь это неправильно! Неужели нельзя любить как надо?

Марси на миг замолкает, а потом спрашивает:

― Это как? Чтобы был муж и семья? Или только мужчин?

Салли задумчиво хмурится:

― Ну… Здесь бы я не смогла выйти замуж. Мне бы здесь никто не понравился. Да и неохота как-то потом дома сидеть… Но что же мне с этим делать? Может это правда, и та старуха из Саутуарка наслала на меня проклятие?

Светло-карие глаза смотрят столь ошеломлённо и испуганно, что Марси надоедает ходить вокруг да около:

— Послушай, Салли, ― Марси наспех дожёвывает вымоченную в похлёбке краюху, ― Моя подруга точно также не чуралась женщин. Ей они даже нравились, она в них влюблялась до беспамятства. Ты же помнишь её? Помнишь, как тепло она принимала тебя в прошлый раз?

Салли соображает ровно секунду:

― Ты же это про Кудрявую…

Марси торопливо кивает, из предосторожности не давая ей продолжить:

― Да, это Ви. И единственное чем она могла заболеть или болеет сейчас ― это то, чем её может кто-нибудь заразить или… поранить.

Марси едва сдерживается от воспоминаний, что приносят лишь волну гнева и продолжает:

― А взаимностью ей отвечали разные женщины. Увы, многие из них боялись этого, как и ты. Просто Ви не повезло. Или ты думаешь, что всё это из-за того, что с ней что-то не так?

Салли неверяще смотрит на неё:

― Ну… Она всегда была добра ко мне, один раз дала поиграть со своей дочкой…

Марси идёт напролом:

― Ну вот она такой же и остаётся. Или же ты думаешь, что все эти женщины сделали с ней что-нибудь плохое? Или так можно делать только ей? А как же ты?

Салли потерянно смотрит на свои расцарапанные ладони:

― Нет, наверное… Не знаю… Мне всегда говорили другое, тот мальчишка так вообще играть со мной перестал и дразнится. Я даже думала спросить у мистера Фрая, если он и вправду никому не расскажет…

Марси пожимает плечами:

― Ну, для начала никому не скажу я. А вот ты… Возьми и найди тех, кто тебя послушает и поймёт. Вдруг мистер Фрай знает таких?

Салли внезапно отворачивается от Марси. Та непонимающе заглядывает в её непривычно серьёзное лицо, на что Салли лишь дуется и бурчит:

― Ну вот, теперь у тебя есть и моя тайна.

― Видно, мы теперь в расчёте, ― уже не чуждая маленьким мозолям рука заботливо треплет Салли по макушке.

Салли очень тепло улыбается, и так страстно желавшая больше никогда не улыбаться по принуждению Марси лишь едва ухмыляется.

Она всё же смогла выстрелить в цель. Сможет застрелить и парочку засранцев. А Салли по-прежнему крутится возле неё, не заговаривая о том, что ей нравятся и девушки. Значит, когда-нибудь она сможет объяснить Салли, что она не помешанная, что не нужно себя стыдиться, если ей нравятся и девушки.

Она сможет.

Ведь Джейкоб тоже не просто так.  
выбирает таких вот сирот навроде Салли.

***

На самом деле, в слова о том, что она не вправе так делать, она давно не верит. Почему это богатый засранец может иметь кучу любовниц, а она ― не может влюбиться просто так, без мужа? Почему она всё ещё считает себя ненормальной, если та женщина, про которую ей так много рассказывала Марси, такая же как и все?

Салли больше не сбегает от этих рассказов, но до конца не может поверить, что если признается в этом Марси, та не оттолкнёт её и примет также легко, как и свою всё ещё не выкупленную из борделя подругу.

А Марси всё мало.

Она слышит насмешки про себя и подруг, но с каждым ударом в ней копится та ярость, которую Салли застала при их первой встрече: несокрушимая, дающая силы возражать всем и вся.

Она ищет выход ― в тренировках (Салли не позволяют отрабатывать удары с Марси ― слишком сердитая, не остановится), в драках — Салли первой бежит бить, затем с опозданием убегать (снова сломаны рёбра и запита элем вся боль), в демонстрациях рабочих (там же её добрая половина работниц не считает за свою из-за зелёной куртки).

И лишь на выступления о борьбе за право голоса Марси берёт её с собой, заодно узнавая обо всех, кто готовы восстать против ― или же наоборот, откажутся от раздора ради общей цели.

На одну из таких забастовок Салли бежит рядом с ней. Марси лишь смотрит беспокойным взглядом, видя модные шляпки женщин побогаче, но услышав обращение по имени, первой вызывается выйти на улицы.

― Если я для вас важна, то мне есть чем помочь.

И никто не говорит ей, что она не права.

Погром назначается на полдень.

Салли первее всех бежит громить витрины, Салли ― крохотный вихрь с воронкой из спутанных волос. Всё время вертится на месте, её нельзя осадить, подчинить, поймать.

Она быстрее и хитрее, но верят не ей, считая просто хулиганистой девчонкой, выслуживающейся перед старшими.

Марси ― она как спичка, что подожжёт целый факел. В выцветшем светло-сером платке, надетом для прикрытия, в порванной, чтобы подвязать и бежать куда угодно, тонкой юбке, с белёсой стрижкой и тёмными сапогами она и впрямь похожа на просмолённую спичку.

Вместо чирканья — её голос, что зажигает толпу.

Каждое «Votes for women!» ведёт за ней десяток отчаянных, взывает их поближе к себе, Марси словно зажигается, только вместо огня вспыхивают новые крики, вскакивают от её злости и азарта те, кто не решались кричать.

Горит без огня толпа ― её зажгли те же, кто как и Марси, умеют раскалять собой равнодушную людскую массу. Горят глаза работниц. Они-то видели и слышали, как быстро умирали женщины, работавшие на спичечных фабриках. Горит надежда Салли, что Марси можно доверять.

Салли кружится и сбегает из-под носа полицейских, успев пожелать им обделаться.

Салли бежит и горло разрывает от смеха: так их, так их, так им и надо!

В переулке мелькают две женщины ― и тут же скрываются.

Салли бежит за ними, а в груди стучит: всё верно, Марси, это они помешались.

Эти же две женщины закрывают от неё лица, но Салли всё равно видит их торопливый, боязливый поцелуй и, оборачиваясь, кричит на бегу:

― Я тоже такая! И им меня не поймать!

Она не слышит, что кричат вслед, лишь бежит к лачуге Марси и точно знает: если она не выдала её вылазок на погромы мистеру Фраю, значит, ей по силам сохранить ещё одну тайну.


	7. Глава 6

За брошенный на стол шиллинг девчонка в заляпанном элем переднике не просто принесла очень горячую похлёбку прямо в комнату, а кинулась ворошить самые сухие поленья, что нашлись вместе с углём, работая кочергой так усердно, точно пыталась мешать ей кашу.

Келли набросила на плечи чей-то брошенный на стол шарф и шикнула на Салли, хихикнувшую в ответ на усердие девчушки.

Марси лишь покрепче сжала руку Кристины:

― Так надо. Я обещала.

Ладонь Кристины тряслась как газетный лист на ветру и Марси пожалела, что у неё не было с собой того старого платка, который Кристина надевала лишь тогда, когда не было ни клиентов, ни Грегсона, ни его искавшей поводов для угроз их выгнать за «безделье» управляющей. Ну или квартирной хозяйки, как она представлялась подозрительно редко приходившим к ней с облавой полицейским. Увы, этот вышитый шёлком платок из-за нужды платить за квартиру Кристина надевала редко ― боялась, что его попросту стащат.

Первой вскинулась Салли:

― Идёт!

Рози не обернулась, но лишь отметила:

― Меньше пей. А то уже мышиный писк путаешь со скрипом кожи как дурёха.

Салли вскочила за спиной Кристины, так быстро, точно ей дали пинка:

― Да хватит уже, я больше пинты в неделю не пью! И вообще, я слышу лучше вас!..

Марси было открыла рот, чтобы высказать ей, как больно подпрыгиваешь, получая пяткой в поясницу, но тут была эта возившаяся с их номером девчонка и вслед за парой фраз они бы начали выяснять не только кто кого ударила, но и сколько кто кому заплатила, чтобы Кристина сейчас сидела здесь, а также сколько они должны будут заплатить за причиненный ущерб.

― Но сапог всё равно скрипит, ― вставила Салли, только вот её слова остались такими же услышанными, как если это было бы сказано старому пеньку.

Марси понимала, что все замерли в ожидании, а вовсе не из-за назойливых попыток Салли привлечь внимание к себе. Последнее Салли умела делать лучше, чем дышать.

Служанка уже развесила сушиться перед огнём новое бельё, а миска всё не остывала. Марси не хотела вызывать подозрений, потому лишь смотрела, как подсвеченная рыжим пламенем фигура разглаживает простыни, взбивает и укладывает на стулья подушки и изредка поправляет закатанные рукава.

Марси чувствовала, что пока растрёпанная девчонка бежала вниз, пискнув, что её можно звать, «если что-то понадобится», она точно увязла в смоле. Теперь не существовало прошедшего времени, и даже дрожь Кристины точно билась вместе с ней в этой необходимости: ждать, ждать…

Салли и впрямь слышала всё на порядок лучше: вмиг она оказалась возле двери, бесшумно доставая пару ножей из сапога.

Рози встала со стороны двери, а Келли легко скрючилась за кроватью.

Скрип ступенек ничуть не отличался от шума, который обычно создавали гуляки, но Салли вытаращила глаза, показывая четыре пальца и вытягиваясь на носочки: так она объясняла, что два из них ― крепкие головорезы. Да, Джейкоб явно учит её большему, чем пыталась вызнать Келли…

Как ни странно, но с Грегсоном вошли лишь двое.

― Принесла?..

Кристина сжимала руки со всей силы, и Марси решила не вставать, бросив мешок в сторону более юркого верзилы.

― Не лучше ли встретить меня поласковей, а, Марси? Эти парни не дадут соврать, как сильно я не люблю грубость.

Марси помнила, кто изрезал ей лицо и как она лишь поранила его в ответ. Увы, но позожих было многовато, как бы ни помогала ей Салли выследить хотя бы парочку похожих. А ещё она помнила, как ни нож, ни ласка не спасали, если Грегсон просил с них оплату, а потом приводил ещё троих «поразвлечься» за бесценок. И как ей было больно, как ей, с криком очнувшейся в незнакомой ист-эндской квартире, сказали что боль между ног ― это товар, что за первый раз дают дороже и что не надо злить клиентов своими слезами.

Верзила бросил мешочек обратно к её ногам:

― А ведь их двое…

Кристина вдохнула поглубже, старательно не смотря по сторонам:

― Там и за меня.

Марси тоже не смотрела в эти до противного светлые глаза. В его взгляде всегда читались лишь презрение и обвинение. Рози кивнула в сторону громилы прямо перед ней, но Марси лишь дважды сжала руку Кристины: ещё рано. Грегсон смотрел на неё, выжидая извинений, а Марси видела лишь противно-круглую родинку под завитыми усами. Мало? Хочет их помучить? Не боится «Грачей»? Кристина притихла, и Марси захотелось разозлить Виктора, напомнив, как он представлялся перед тем, как рассказать полиции о своих делах.

― Что, решил завысить цену, чтобы мы не ушли? Хочешь рассказать банде, как пришел с угрозами к одной из них?

Грегсон нарочито скривился; гримаса была чуть сильней, чем когда он видел трупы убитых клиентами «самых дорогих сюрпризов».

Эти «сюрпризы» экономка и вышибала не успевали убирать.

Однако гораздо меньше он кривился, наблюдая, как этих же самых женщин оплакивали подруги, знавшие что их убивают из-за денег.

― Как будто сама не помнишь, сколько уходит на содержание даже самой дешевой…

Марси прошипела сквозь зубы:

― Сначала пересчитай.

Грегсон достал промокший платок, словно по взмаху сменив гримасу на брезгливо сморщенный нос и отмахиваясь им, словно от несуществующей мошкары:

― Даже твоей подружке невдомёк, насколько всё дорожает…

Марси ещё сильнее сжала руку заволновавшейся Кристины. Жилка на руке девушки ещё чаще забилась под её пальцами.

― Я знаю, сколько тебе платят. И сколько платишь ты. И как много денег тебе нужно, чтобы ни один бобби не зашёл ни в одну из «особых комнат» и не спросил, куда делась та несчастная, которую родня продала тебе подороже. И сколько сигар ты куришь, сколько виски пьёшь. И не только я.

Марси обвела всех многозначительным взглядом, даже не останавливаясь ни на ком из присутствующих. В этот момент она хотела бы, чтобы та девчонка, что выпорхнула отсюда пару минут назад, никогда не встречалась с такими, как Грегсон или его клиенты.

― Ты не можешь знать всё, ― Грегсон промокнул платком на деле ещё не вспотевший от здешней духоты лоб, ― Да и кто поверит двум публичным девкам, что чудом не оказались в работном доме?

Келли бесшумно проскользнула к Рози, держа бутылку подальше от любопытных глаз Салли. Ни один из громил даже не обратил на это внимания, закрывая Грегсона с трёх сторон.

― Зато банда мне верит.

У стены раздался шёпот. Громила, широко улыбаясь, принял бутылку из рук Келли, глядя на этикетку через огонь в горевшем камине. На подельника, охнувшего за спиной, он не обратил внимания.

Грегсон сделал шажок вперёд, срываясь с нарочно громкого смеха на фальцет:

― И за что именно? Под кого же тебе нужно лечь, чтобы это случилось?

Громила за его спиной прислонился спиной к стене, лицом вниз, как после похмелья, но вместо блевотины вниз по его лёгкому пальто стекали лишь едва видимые в полумраке алые капли.

― «Грачам» нужна сила, — лишь фыркнула Марси, ― И ловкость. И проворство.

Грегсон закатил глаза:

― А ты всё ещё считаешь, что тебе хватит денег?

Второй громила шатался, вяло пытаясь отмахнуться, но Рози уже обернула тряпку вокруг его рта и носа.

― Да неужели? — продолжил Грегсон, — И что же это я сразу не берусь вести ни с кем из вас дел? Может, потому что банда слишком плохо отбирает себе новеньких? Или же вам так мало платят?

― Здесь есть всё, ― настояла Марси.

Не обратив внимания и на тихий хруст, Грегсон отмахнулся платком, точно стараясь, чтобы вытертый пот попал прямо на Марси:

― Ну… Если этого не хватит, то сегодня нужно будет подумать о новых сюрпризах для самых требовательных гостей…

Вот этого Марси не выдержала. Вскочив с кровати, она выхватила револьвер:

― Ещё один такой сюрприз ― и я выясню, кто именно из твоих дружков прирезал того дотошного полицейского, что искал пропавшую кузину. И тогда ты не откупишься уже ни от кого.

Рози отодвинулась от стены, пропуская Келли. К счастью, Кристина лишь молчала, не глядя даже на вставшую Салли.

Грегсон не успел возразить ― обернувшись, он смотрел, как последний из его выживших телохранителей попытался вырваться, гдядя на напарника со свороченной шеей, но Рози и Келли держали слишком цепко кго выкрученные руки, а Салли, залихвастски улыбаясь, держала нож у его горла.

― Сука!..

Марси предупреждающе положила палец на спусковой крючок, сосредоточенно щурясь.Она уже представляла, как же долго они будут оправдываться перед Джейкобом, если эта до противного накрахмаленная рубашка на Грегсоне окажется точно пропитанной алым вином. Теперь было видно, как сильно выступили капли пота у него на висках, даже сильнее, чем в воображении Марси.

― Если ты не уйдёшь, пересчитав всё при мне, то я выстрелю. И тогда эти деньги не пойдут даже на твои похороны. Если хочешь ещё — не тронь никого из других девушек.

Грегсон, морщась, попытался выжать из себя презрительную усмешку:

― Неужели ты выкупишь всех? Даже у вас нет столько денег, можете и не…

Рози предупреждающе щёлкнула затвором винтовки, а вспыхнувшая Марси продолжила:

― Ты!.. Ищешь возможности лишиться руки? Ноги? Глаза? Вперёд, у тебя ещё есть немного времени, если ты не уйдёшь на моих условиях.

Салли не без ехидства заметила:

― А Темза нынче вся в дожде, покойников уносит быстро…

Марси не успела удивиться, как легко Салли дались угрозы: Рози поднесла дуло винтовки за пару ярдов от виска Грегсона:

― Не люблю, когда после тех, кому мы уже заплатили, очень долго приходится оттирать грязь с пола.

Казалось, Грегсон скривился больше от намёка на уже заплаченные деньги, чем от такой же скрытой, точно перенятой у Салли угрозы застрелить или прирезать его прямо здесь. Но его пока ещё живой, но раненый телохранитель откликнулся быстрей:

― Я пересчитаю все деньги, босс. Мы уже давно должны закончить.

Мешочек захрустел банкнотами, когда отмахнувшийся от телохранителя Грегсон поднял его с пола:

― Я вижу, тут больше. Если это за сегодняшнее… действо ― то подойдёт.

Кристина явно хотела что-то сказать, но лишь вздохнула.

― Нет, ― отрезала Марси, ― это в знак того, что я ещё отдам остальное. За других.

Грегсон всё ещё косился на дуло винтовки, и длилось это так долго, что его поторопил телохранитель:

― Нам пора, босс.

Марси махнула рукой:

― Даже твой засранец умнее.

Руки, пересчитывавшие деньги, скрылись под полой надушенного пиджака. Грегсон оглядел всю комнату, стараясь выказать своё презрение, но промолчал, даже когда Келли вытолкала оглядывающегося телохранителя за дверь.

― Кабы не деньги, я бы давно их всех пере…

Ропот в коридоре оборвал бас телохранителя:

― Босс, мы в их пабе. Не стоит здесь ничего…

Келли, обыскивавшая трупы, довольно усмехнулась:

― Чур, все деньги и шмотьё с этого бугая мои!

Марси наконец-то повернулась к ошарашенно молчавшей Кристине, стараясь обнять её покрепче:

― Я же обещала, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Теперь он не тронет остальных. Хотя бы первое время.

***

― А Воробьишка уже тут как тут! На кого из швыряющих ставишь, а? Смотреть все горазды!

Салли увернулась от кружка вопрошавших и спустя миг точно вынырнула из толпы, глядя на Келли, явно обыгрывавшую верзилу в метании ножа.

― Может, хватит уже, а, жадина? ― внезапно выглядывая из-за стойки, прогундела она, ― Вот не верю что ты играешь, чтобы всех споить, жадина!

От Салли снова отмахнулись, но платить больше не просили.  
Паб всё также шумел, изредка срываясь на хохот и крики, точно кто-то скинул улей прямо на голову одному многоголосому пьянице: тот взвизгивал, кричал, гоготал на разные лады, а похожий на бьющихся в улье пчёл топот в зале всё не прекращался.

Марси сидела поближе к углу, подальше от света, но и не на заплёванных ступеньках. На втором ярусе ещё горели тусклые лампы, а сбоку было прекрасно видно, кто спускался и поднимался наверх.

― Здесь действительно так много платят? ― тревожным шёпотом уточнила Кристина.

Голос у неё от потрясения становился не таким ласково-хрипловатым. Марси думала, что за год в банде она просто не могла видеть Кристину так часто, как хотела. Может, та отвыкла от того, как она убивала при ней заманиваемых в подворотни клиентов?

― Я очень старалась, ― Кристина горько смотрела ей куда-то за плечо, еле шевеля ногами, которые она стаптывала, прибегая к ждущей свои деньги Марси в дождливых сумерках.

Глядя на её искривлённый в попытке улыбнуться рот Марси думала, что сейчас услышит очередную усмешку: нет, ты не сделаешь меня ещё и здешней шлюхой, а пока я себя не покажу, меня и не примут. Но Кристина молчала с тех пор, как Грегсон сверкнул на неё глазами, явно стараясь напугать напоследок.

― Ты же помнишь: брошенным любовницам и былым любимицам часто бывает некуда идти. Я всегда боялась ночевать на улице, а теперь мне нечем заработать даже на хлеб.

Кристина не взяла всех вещей ― увы, не получилось. Может, помедли она и возьми что-нибудь менее ценное из пожитков, Марси бы сейчас тревожно гадала, увидит ли Кристину ещё раз. Чтобы думать о хорошем, Кристине нужна была её шаль. Марси посильнее запахнула на ней зелёную куртку:

― Здесь у тебя появится шанс. Ты же знаешь, я не могла не выкупить хотя бы тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](https://ko-fi.com/J3J2ZLSM)


	8. Глава 7

Марси наощупь достала самые мощные пули и не глядя взвесила их в ладони. Точно, их она и искала. Кристина вслед за ней прокрутила барабан на револьвере. У нее быстрее получалось учиться выстрелам и собирать сплетни, чем бежать куда нужно и заучивать новые боевые стойки.

Марси пригляделась к её немного рассеянным движениям, отметила про себя знакомую улыбку и все же побеспокоилась:

― Твой предыдущий…

Марси хотела продолжить, но Кристина её перебила:

―Который? Фил, что ли?

Марси кивнула, вспоминая, что за прилипчивый любовник достался Кристине:

― Он за тобой всё волочился, даже когда ты сказала, что нравишься этому мальчишке?

― Я заметила, ― задумчиво протянула Кристина, ― Как он на меня смотрит, поэтому пришла к нему первой. Я про мальчишку, конечно. Сама знаешь, с ними проще.

Марси понимающе кивнула, ссыпав оставшиеся пули в карман. Не потому, что ей нравилось также подходить к приглянувшимся мужчинам, как Кристине (хотя последняя больше предпочитала безусых мальчишек), а именно из-за уже почти три года как пришедшего понимания: вот этот заглядывался на Кристину, этот ― будет приставать, если его не ударить, третий ― тушуется и краснеет при женщинах.

Кристина отошла, давая им обеим прицелиться.

Пуля попала прямиком в чайную чашку, отпечатавшуюся на мешковине вместо головы, аккурат до стёршейся надписи компании. Такой выстрел звался «в Темзу через нос» ― Салли хвасталась, что уже научилась так стрелять. Из-за этого убитые легко падали с моста, порой даже без тычка ногой в грудь.

Марси смотрела очень настороженно: Кристина стреляла торопливо, точно боясь, что у неё отнимут пистолет и прогонят.

Самым метким оказался выстрел в пространство между нарисованной стенкой и чайной ручкой.

Наверное, это хорошо, когда не хочешь быть точной.

Но вот сама Марси думала, что у неё лучше выходит иное: проще вытащить второй револьвер из-за пазухи, чем тянуть тяжело отдающую в плечо винтовку.

― Не стоит бояться тяжестей, ты и так достаточно быстрая, ― вместе с ещё с дюжиной таких сомневавшихся пытался уговорить её Джейкоб, ― Ещё год — и ты как раз приноровишься к чему-нибудь потяжелее пару-тройки бомб.

Марси пока и вправду умела лишь метать бомбы и стрелять из револьверов: ей это давалось легче, даже если она порой пыталась стрелять с двух рук.

Ещё одно попадание. Теперь вышло и у Кристины.

Марси с гордостью посмотрела на подругу:

― Почти в одно время! А ты волновалась, а ведь многие ещё и не знают, сколько нужно тренировок, чтобы научиться стрелять.

Марси не услышала ответа.

А когда повернулась ― поняла почему. Салли всегда удивлялась, отчего нельзя расспрашивать о прошлом Кристину, если она и так молчит, но Марси всё понимала. Даже сейчас воспоминания о борделе казались хуже, чем ситуация, когда едва вырвавшейся из такого «приятного общества» Марси приставили дуло к виску. А ведь в последнем случае мало кто сможет не испугаться.

Кристина отвела взгляд, и Марси тут же подошла к ней вплотную:

― Что такое? Кошмары? Помогает только самое крепкое?

Кристина вздохнула:

― Я думала, когда мы будем жить втроём, всё пройдёт. Я так ждала тебя, так боялась…

Марси встала рядом:

― Думаю, тебе будет не в тягость и ром. Рози говорила, что у неё ещё оставался тот самый пузырёк, что подойдёт после похмелья.

Кристина села на прикрытые досками бочки:

― Тогда вечером. Когда принесут записки от Ви.

Марси чуть нахмурилась:

― Что-то Салли к нам не торопится. Подождём её у нас.

Кристина положила руку ей на плечо:

― Ничего. Только… Давай посидим здесь ещё немного, хорошо? Я…

Марси понимающе кивнула, садясь рядом:

― Да. Только если что ― шепни мне на ухо, обещаешь?

Кристина выдохнула:

― Да, конечно…

Марси уже знала, как много мелочей могут напомнить о прошлом. И насколько обезоруживающе болезненными они могут быть. Она давно готовилась научить Кристину всему, с чем справилась сама.

***

― Черти там её носят! Хотя нет, это она там пытается их одурачить! ― Марси стукнула носком ботинка по почти развалившемуся водостоку и снова прошлась из стороны в сторону, ― Все уже разбежались, а мы её ждём!

― Вот уж не думала, что ты будешь так за кого-нибудь волноваться, ― протянула Кристина.

Марси резко обернулась:

― Не выдумывай!.. Просто она не такая вредная, как кажется, вот и всё.

Кристина насмешливо прищурилась:

― Что-то она при тебе слишком трезвая, как перед строгой тётушкой.

Марси терпела этот насмешливый взгляд, считая про себя до двадцати. И как бы она ни держалась, после торопливого «пятнадцать» она не сдержалась:

― Да не шпыняю я её! Хорошо, хорошо, просто один раз сказала, чтоб пила поменьше, это всё Рози и мистер Фрай её поучают, уймись и не смотри на меня так!

Кристина раскатисто рассмеялась:

― Ну не чудесно ли! Я так и напишу Ви, что ты опять взяла под опёку чудесную девчушку, и вы теперь прямо как…

Марси шикнула:

― Кристина!

Ответить та не успела: всю её насмешливость словно столкнуло об комок шерсти, буквально прикатившийся ей под ноги. Комок оказался испуганной кошкой, что спрыгнула с забора, а причина страха кошки, запыхаясь, поправляла кепку.

― Салли, ты что забыла на крыше? Спустись уже, мне надоело ждать!

Увы, её спуск на землю ничего им не объяснил.

― Я… Ты… Кристина… ― Салли то переминалась с ноги на ногу, то воровато прятала руки в карманах то разводила ими, словно пытаясь что-то показать, ― В общем, прости, но сейчас некогда. И это… сегодня я опоздаю.

И промямлив ещё пару извинений, убежала.

Марси тут же скривилась, понимая, что нужно хоть что-нибудь объяснить удивлённой Кристине:

― А ведь обычно она трещит громче всех! Надеюсь, не напортачила.

Кристина удивилась ещё сильнее:

― И ты… Боже, Марси, ты что, правда не против её болтливости?  
Марси покачала головой:

― Сама не пойму, как привыкла. Её уже все Воробьишкой зовут ― чирикает даже когда попадётся с бутылкой рома.

Кристина улыбнулась:

― Ну так что, ждём её вечером?

Марси лишь фыркнула:

― Ладно, вечером подождём. Но до вечера ещё далеко, а нам ещё хватает дел.

Кристина поспешила за ней и снова заговорщицки шепнула на ухо:

― Может, ты уже к ней привыкла? Тебя не злит даже то какая она шумная.

Марси вздохнула, сдерживаясь из последних сил:

― Кристина, отстань! Нас ждут рыбные ряды!

***

Салли снова прибежала, снова извинялась, и, топчась перед позвавшей их Кристиной на месте, так и не объяснила, почему её пришлось ждать. Даже когда Кристина, позёвывая, ушла на свою кровать, а Марси вышла за дверь, Салли всё равно бубнила себе под нос, хотя ещё вчера хвасталась им, что её считают очень способной не только среди «Грачат», что она скоро будет считаться за взрослую в банде.

В этот раз Марси чувствовала, что что-то неладно, хотя все были спокойны: Рози как-то одобрительно улыбнулась, Келли цыкнула, смотря на Салли так, будто собралась поиграть с ней в «первый щелбан», где они очень старательно и ловко уворачивались, точно им метили в голову булыжником.

А вот Марси не могла понять, что же именно её беспокоит, когда они вышли гулять по причалу. То, что там были тюки от мистера Фрая (проще было научить Салли делать книксен, чем вслух называть его просто Джейкобом), выглядело уже странно ― их особо не охраняли, самого Джейкоба не было видно, а Салли мямлила, даже не пытаясь кого-нибудь достать или стянуть кошелек.

Всё это настораживало.

Салли провинилась? Что-то с бандой, они сами по себе? А может, мистер Фрай узнал про Кристину и счёл её слишком слабой?

Может, Салли не рассказала ему про их успехи?

Марси топала нарочито громко, недовольная и Салли, и сгущавшимся этой звёздной ночью туманом у Темзы, и своим с трудом унимаемым беспокойством.

И хотя ей было неприятно вспоминать об этом, Марси знала, что также она волновалась за Эстер, пока та не выросла в русо-рыжую задиру и зазнайку, вечно жаловавшуюся матери, что заботившаяся о ней лучше остальных Марси якобы обижает её больше всех.

К счастью, в отличие от выращенной с пелёнок младшей сестры, Салли умудрилась ничуть её не обидеть, хотя узнай Марси, что будет волноваться за эту приставучую и проказливую девчонку ― ни за что бы не поверила. Видимо, дело в привычке.

И вот как раз теперь, когда она увидела, как резко Салли поворачивается к ним, то беспокойство за неё стало почти таким же, каким за было за Дороти или Эстер.

― Ну что, готова поплавать? ― усмехнулась Келли.

― Эй! ― Салли вывернулась от попытки схватить её за ухо, ― Вот вернусь ― узнаешь у меня!

Марси сначала словно замерла. А потом поняла, почему всё так вышло. Почему Салли всё опаздывала. Почему прятала не особо увесистый мешок за спиной. Почему так часто поминали всуе Джейкоба, пока они шли в пристань.

Причина её беспокойства уже нашлась, хоть о ней и не говорили. От замалчивания было горше.

― Салли! ― окликнула её Марси, ― Лучше объясни всем, в чём тут дело.

Салли даже прекратила тереть за ухом. И вновь стала слишком виновато на неё смотреть.

― Ну… Я уплываю. В Индию, на полгода точно, а там поглядим… ― словно заметив что-то в её взгляде, она тут же выпалила, ― Нет, не насовсем! Больше двух лет и не пройдёт, просто это… В общем это… Прости, что не сказала тебе раньше. Надо было предупредить всех разом, а я не знала, как всё выйдет…

Марси попыталась выдавить из себя хоть немного дружелюбную улыбку. Не вышло.

Но Салли всё равно несмело улыбнулась, когда Марси потрепала её по макушке:

― Ну иди сюда, хоть обниму на прощанье. И мы с Кристиной тебя ждём, не утопи там корабль, слышишь?

Смех Салли был оглушительней прозвеневшего о скором отплытии звонка.


	9. Глава 8

В этот раз Салли сталкивается со «старой Пьярой» лицом к лицу. 

Лишь три довольно посредственные уборки спустя в этом огромном доме Салли узнаёт, что это свекровь мисс Фрай. 

Об этом ей, смешливо щурясь, говорит Аиша пока они таскают уже пятую порцию воды чтобы просто хорошенько протереть плитку со странными знаками во дворе. И мисс Фрай она зовёт именно Иви, точно та не её наставница. Здесь явно ценят старших и даже Джейкоб не особо удивляется, когда слышит её картавое «мистер Фрай»

На вопрос, почему именно так, Аиша тихо смеётся. Кажется, точно ей совсем не тяжело таскать столько воды, еще и чаще Салли:

― Ну а ты часто зовёшь своего наставника просто Джейкобом. Так что они могут быть в расчёте.

Салли чуть хмурится, уже не особо удивляясь:

― А они опять из-за чего-то поспорили?

Аиша понимающе отвечает:

― Мисс Фрай... Иви хочет, чтобы все тренировались лучше. И владели теми же умениями, которым она обучила Джека.

Салли снова хочет брякнуть что-нибудь навроде «ну я же стараюсь!», но, глядя на любующуюся ей Аишу лишь улыбается, не замечает, что это не из-за духоты сердце так мечется в груди.

― Давай наперегонки!

Аиша ухмыляется:

― Смотри, кто расплескает больше воды, та приносит вдвое больше, чем расплескалось!

Салли первой ускоряет шаг:

― Ещё посмотрим, кому придётся нести!

Аиша всегда знает, как её подбодрить. От одного её присутствия Салли уже бросало в холод и жар. Но теперь она может не бояться быть собой, верно?

***

Ночь наконец-таки была ясной.

― Это пока не начался сезон дождей. Недели через две-три после твоего отплытия уже ничего не увидишь.

Салли не могла понять, как Аиша может говорить об этом так спокойно ― завтра или послезавтра она уплывает так надолго! Но всё равно смотрела на эти южные звёзды, такие ясные, что ей казалось, она берёт их, крутит: такие колкие, точно из хрусталя, но они так они бы мерцали ярче бриллиантов или молний.

― А сейчас? Здесь видно все созвездия?

— Хммм... Наверное.

Салли с удовольствием прислушалась к последнему слову.  
«Навер-р-рное» ― вот как оно звучало и за это ей хотелось погладить Аишу по макушке, чтобы она мурлыкала с таким акцентом только ей.

― Ты так всё говоришь... как кошка. Говор у тебя иногда такой... мурлыкающий. И щуришься порой похоже, как будто мяса объелась. А ещё ты гибкая.

По правде говоря, именно от такой улыбки Аиши Салли впервые поняла, как сильно ей хочется затаить дыхание и смотреть. Хотя признаваться ей, что она более гибкая, Салли всё же не хотелось.

― Правда? Именно из-за акцента? А мне казалось, всем жутко нравится, как сильно ты картавишь ― здесь все рады брать деньги у англичан.

Салли резко захотелось отвернуться. Но она сдержалась и лишь насупилась, напряжённо морща лоб. А потом забурчала под нос:

― Вот ещё! Это только те, кто побогаче! Мне вечно не давали проходу, что я так говорю — ни знатную девчонку из себя не состроишь, ни внимания не добьёшься. Иногда и вовсе считают за дурочку. Надоели уже.

Аиша придвинулась поближе:

― Тебя обидели другие ученики?

Салли мотнула головой:

― Нет. И в банде почти все так говорят. Хотя... вот в банде у нас много всяких. А вот в местах побогаче... Мне говорили, мол, я ирландка. Когда была маленькой, обзывали отбросом и оборванкой, кричали что таких и в бордель не возьмут. А я всего-то и знаю, что у меня бабка по отцу жила в Уэльсе, вот и всё. Сестра не помнила ― не до того нам было.

Аиша придвинулась ещё ближе и заглянула Салли в лицо.

— Знаешь, я чуть ли не умерла из-за того, как рьяно моя семья внимала слову пророка Мухаммеда. А покойная тётя вечно повторяла мне, что я слишком строптивая и недостойна была родиться под счастливой звездой.

Салли непонимающе моргнула:

— Так ты... Звездой?..

Аиша шепнула:

— Говорят, что есть такие звёзды, что становятся видны только если долго живёшь в темноте. У меня был хороший дом, богатый, с красивым садом и яркими коврами. Но днём моя мама и старшие женщины не выходили туда, сидя в темноте или при лампах. А я была маленькая и мне разрешали гулять. Когда я родилась, отец, думая, что мама не оправится от родов, разрешил ей выйти ночью и посмотреть. Тётя сказала мне, что эта звезда стала видна на небе, когда мать вынесли вместе со мной на руках. Если ты закроешь глаза и посидишь, немного, то вскоре ты увидишь, что сегодня она прямо над нами. Только когда я скажу тебе податься вперёд не бойся, хорошо?

Салли только и смогла выдать:

— Ага!  
А потом спохватилась:

― А куда смотреть-то? Или как сесть?

Аиша показала пальцем:

— Вот туда. Справа от Большой Медведицы есть созвездие. Его зовут...

— Волопас! — закончила за неё Салли.

Аиша непонимающе моргнула:

― Кто? Я не помню этого слова.

Салли хлопнула себя по лбу, силясь рассказать простыми словами:

― Ой!.. Ну тот, кто этот... не коров пасёт, ну быков таких, сильных очень... Уфф, я не была на ферме, как тебе объяснить...

Аиша встала, непонимающе глядя то на неё то на небосвод.

― О! Точно! ― Салли обернулась к ней, ― Вот смотри, ты стоишь сзади.

Аиша кивнула.

― А я тут впереди, как корова, ― Салли приложила указательные пальцы к голове, показывая рожки, ― И ты мне даёшь много травы.

Аиша чуть улыбнулась.

― И не даёшь бодаться, ― Салли «боднула» то коленку, то руку склонившейся к ней Аиши, на что та улыбнулась ещё шире, ― А значит, ты меня пасёшь. Как вредного бычка. 

Аиша почти рассмеялась:

― Так вот я здесь и есть волопас?

Салли ухмыльнулась:

― Скорее волопастушка.

Аиша наклонилась ещё ниже:

― Ну раз я уже заметила это, — она обрисовала пальцами бычью голову, — созвездие, то, думаю, ты ещё лучше заметишь, как сегодня горит моя звезда. Мне стоит порадовать тебя за такие объяснения. Отвернись и жди.

Прежде чем Салли закрыла глаза ладонями, она снова захотела замереть ― сейчас Аиша щурилась ещё хитрее, чем обычно.

Сидеть, не пользуясь орлиным зрением, пришлось долго. Настолько, что Салли начала уже сопеть от нетерпения, пока не почувствовала, как стало тихо. Даже волны на берегу словно стали тише. Аиша была здесь, рядом ― Салли уже запомнила её запах. 

А потом Салли обняли, потихоньку прижимая к себе.

Аиша шепнула ей на ухо:

― Вот теперь подайся вперёд.

Салли не знала, почему так колотится сердце, почему так хочется не открывать глаза, но сначала отняла руки, а потом прижалась к Аише. И первое на что натолкнулась ― это её губы.

От Аиши пахло жареными бананами, маслом, по́том, но Салли было сладко и в то же время она не знала, что себе сказать. Она... Аиша... Всё так быстро и мимолётно...

Как раз в этот миг Аиша отстранилась.

― Ну что, тебе нравится? Видишь теперь мою звезду у себя над головой?

Салли распахнула глаза, не зная что ответить:

— Я... Ты.. Мне показалось или... А как же мисс Фрай? И разве нас за это не нака...

Аиша улыбнулась:

― Тебе не кажется. Всё будет хорошо. И можешь повторить сама, если хочется.

Салли переводила дух от ответа ровно секунду. Но ей показалось, что звёзды над головой уже успели сместиться с положения весной на осеннее, а она сама ― разорвать невидимые ниточки, за которые её дёргали, как Панча и Джуди в кукольном театре.

Поэтому когда она целовала Аишу, то оторвалась лишь на миг, чтобы сказать:

― Очень хочу. И давно. А звезда твоя и впрямь яркая.

***

Уже вторую ночь Салли делила угол в трюме с Эмметом. Тот часто сбегал к отцу под видом паренька на побегушках и возвращался довольный и гордый, словно в таких условиях Джейкоб точно взялся бы чему-нибудь его научить.

Наверное, год назад Салли бы показала ему язык: он что, опять изображает дурачка и думает, что такие «уроки» их не выдадут?

Но теперь она поскорее отворачивалась от него, когда они устраивались в с трудом найденном для них углу. Рабочие вокруг вечно кряхтели и благодарили то святых, то королеву за то, что выбрались из этого душного ада. Салли лишь прятала улыбку и погружалась в воспоминания.

Аиша бы смеялась над её видом, но потом всё равно целовала, как делала всегда.

На её место в подвесном гамаке уже залез парень в щеголеватом пиджаке, но Салли всё ещё лежала на боку, прикрыв лицо кепкой. Джейкоб как-то плутовато посмеивался над её «слушаю шум двигателей». Салли и правда хотелось соврать, в такой-то мелочи, потому что она не слышала этого грохота вокруг, мало спала и даже реже смотрела на звёзды южных широт.

Ведь в кармане под жилеткой у неё лежало письмо от Аиши. Даже не открывая его, легко было догадаться, сколько признаний достанется Салли, раз уж было поставлено условие открыть его строго в Лондоне.

И как бы она ни смущалась, самый главный её страх уже был позади.

Ведь её наставник давно догадался, что она уже успела влюбиться в лучшую ученицу его сестры. А главное — что и он, и мисс Фрай смогли это принять.


	10. Часть 2. Глава 9

— Кристина, поторопись! Келли говорила, что без нас они не справятся!

Марси наспех дожевала едва успевшую пропечься рыбёшку и отряхнула руки от жира. Чёрт, черт!

Почему Кристина не может без этого? Зачем она выискивает белила, когда Келли ждёт слухов о взрыве возле квартиры мистера Фрая? Почему она не так волнуется, когда речь идёт о нападении на его сына? Марси снова взглянула на единственную перегородку в их хибарке. По правде говоря, когда-то именно Кристине пришлось учиться стучаться, но сейчас Марси ходила кругами вокруг стола, слыша плеск в корыте.

Ну почему Кристина так часто молчит по утрам? Даже не хочет при ней переодеваться, вечно начёсывает то один, то другой шиньон, а ещё часто норовит обменивать одёжку с убитых на белила. Марси нарочито шумно подвинула стул и с бульканьем плюхнула недомытый котелок в наиасканную воду. Наверное, Кристина будет там до тех пор, пока вся банда не истечёт кровью! Вот с каких это пор она ей не доверяет?

Марси постаралась шумно выдохнуть, чтобы всё же вышедшая из подобия ванны Кристина не услышала от неё ругань вместо обычных упрёков. А ведь полгода назад именно она вставала по ночам, когда подруга будила всех криками. Именно она успокаивала её, зная, как ей тяжело примириться с прошлым, что легче обстричь волосы и делать вид, что, раз здесь слишком много тех, кому были не по карману все попавшие к Грегсону, то не стоит о них и думать. Именно она знала всё, что они пережили, она знала, как долго в своё время Кристина не могла поверить, что в бордель её продал собственный любовник, не желая судиться с роднёй жены. 

За дверью послышались шаги. Марси мгновенно метнулась к шторке, думая, как неудобно оборачиваться, когда кидаешь нож из рукава. Ещё два шага она расслышала, а когда скрипнула дверь, а затем её потянули за рукав, не давая предупредить Кристину.

― Быстрее! Взрыв был чудовищный! Мы не можем найти Рози! Иди одна, я не могу надолго оставить Эммета одного, меня тогда Джейкоб неделю гонять по городу будет!

Марси быстро подстроилась под бег Келли, но, выбегая, успела крикнуть:

― Кристина! Выходи, нам нужна помощь!

Голос Кристины был до зубовного скрежета радостным:

― Я скоро! 

Келли потянула её ещё быстрей. Марси лишь прошипела, сама не зная, отчего за Рози она волнуется меньше, чем нужно:

― Кристина!..

***

― Заноси! Туда, к порогу! Осторожно, там ступенька внизу!

Куда ещё стоило не тащить Рози ― Марси не знала. Но увы, дом, который им показала такая же высокая и крепкая девушка, как и сама Рози, оказался чуть на пригорке. Теперь они шли, боясь, что и там ни у кого не найдётся даже свечи, чтобы не удариться самим о закрытую белыми простынями мебель или не поскользнуться на натёртом паркете.

К счастью, Петра (так представилась девушка) нашла и свечи, и деньги врачу, и силы чтобы сдержать слёзы, давая всем время подумать. Эммет, опустив свой угол носилок из связанных досок, крутился рядом с виноватым видом, пока его не отослали на кухню ― успокоить Петру.

Даже сейчас, при свечах, в полумраке спальни, было видно , что этот дом был обитаем: Марси уже успела отпихнуть в угол пару запылившихся огарков и убрать с кресла книгу о каких-то итальянских скульптурах. В конце коридора она успела заметить приоткрытую дверь: там всё же светило солнце, падающее аккурат на блюдце с грушами и алые драпировки. Оттуда же пахло не то мёдом, не то красками. Но, по правде говоря, глядя туда, Марси вспоминала лишь алые балдахины борделя и то, как Кристина не могла видеть алые платья, говоря, что вспоминает то же самое как наяву.

Она бегала менять воду уже в пятый раз, отмывая рану на тёмных волосах Рози от грязи и слыша шёпот со стороны, что не только её одну оглушило взрывом. И все её мысли были о Кристине. Где она? Почему уже месяц наряжается так, будто ни с кем не расставалась? Почему всё реже говорит ей, о чём её кошмары, а сама радуется каждой мелочи, как маленькая?

Скрип калитки застал её уже с седьмым тазом воды.

Сделав знак Келли, она побежала открывать.

― Мисс? Это к вам?

Марси всё равно скривилась, даже напоминая себе, что этот юноша явно привык к женщинам, стеснявшимся своих шрамов.

― Нет, вам наверх. Петра, Эммет, сюда! К нам пришёл доктор!

***

Несмотря на рану и обещанную доктором глухоту на одно ухо, все старались выходить бесшумно, точно каждый звук мог навредить Рози.

Марси не ушла первой как Эммет, но выходить последней ей точно не хотелось ― всё же именно Келли знала Рози дольше всех. И ей всё же пришлось задержаться. Она недовольно цыкнула, сетуя, что не успела протиснуться пораньше и теперь моталась с полным кровавых тряпок тазом в руках. Тряпки местами свисали с плеч и прилипали к штанам, а мявшийся в коридоре посыльный, которому хотели заплатить, смотрел на неё, точно она не Марси, а дух из страшных отцовских сказок.

Должно быть, поэтому она не отмахнулась от просьбы, прозвучавшей, когда все уже вышли из зашторенной спаленки.

― Марси!

Наверное стоило прийти уже с новыми повязками.

― Марси, ― хлопнула по постели Рози, — Присядь.

Рози почти скандировала последнее слово и Марси деловито оглядела комнату. Если Рози так плохо слышит после взрыва — может нужно сунуть ей в руки хотя бы стакан с водой, чтобы она не охрипла от таких громких разговоров? Стакана не нашлось и Марси, присев, тут же наклонилась ко рту Рози.

― Ты можешь не верить, я знаю, ― Рози заговорила втрое тише, чем обычно, словно вместе со слухом пострадало и её горло, ― Но ты же видишь, что Кристина начала всё забывать. Ты часто печешься о ней, хоть она старше тебя. И знаешь... Хватит уже.

Марси хотела отшатнуться, но тут Рози продолжила ещё тише:

― Она уже совсем скоро начнёт справляться не хуже тебя. Отпусти её, она не перестанет быть твоей подругой, хватит за неё бояться.

Марси могла фыркнуть, но лишь вздохнула:

― Она раньше так переживала... А как рассталась с тем мальчишкой, так и особо на других и не смотрит, даже перестала бояться докторов, спит хорошо по ночам. Я порой не верю, что ей и впрямь может быть так хорошо.

Рози отпустила её руку:

― Ты прямо как я когда-то со своей племянницей. Хорошо, что благодаря Эммету я смогла её отпустить от себя как можно раньше. Когда-ниьудь Петра с братом наверняка будут рады показать всем, чему научились у меня.

Марси едва читала эти слова по губам, но теперь многие слухи из банды объяснялись. Этот хороший дом и правда принадлежал богатой семье, а ночлежка для банды действительно была построена на деньги Рози. Значит, та и впрямь когда-то осиротела и была богата. Как жаль, что она не хочет говорить больше, чем о своей устаревшей обязанности притворяться гувернанткой Эммета.

Только от мыслей о том, что ей делать с Кристиной, эти слухи не спасали.

― Я подумаю над этим. Обещать точно не хочу, но попробую.

Рози хмыкнула и откашлявшись, попробовала говорить уверенней и громче:

― Поверь, так будет легче и тебе. А если потребуется ― вы давние подруги, ей по плечу вспомнить и утешить тебя за беседой наедине. Или наоборот. Но как видишь...

Марси кивнула:

― Кристине сейчас хорошо и так. Быть может, ― тут же уточнила она, ― Ведь веселится Кристина как в последний раз, уже не переживает насчёт Ви.

Судя по всему, Рози не прочла последней фразы по губам. Марси попыталась выдохнуть поглубже и успокоиться хотя бы на четверть часа. Ей сейчас нужно уделить внимание раненой Рози. 

А о Кристине она сможет побеспокоиться и попозже.

***

Вот-вот всё кончится!

Они вместе будут жить, совсем скоро у них будет новый домик, выкупленная Ви будет плести свои кружева, у неё будет новый любовник, лучше всех! Ей больше не придётся тайком пить порошки как раньше, бояться за себя или Марси, ведь скоро будут деньги!

Кристина легко покрутилась с шалью, что снова порвалась на спине. Ха! Подумаешь, один шиллинг за дело! Ещё пара таких вылазок к джентельменам побогаче ― и она разбогатеет на сотню фунтов, прямо как говорила мама о её так и не понадобившемся приданном. И шаль у неё будет не одна, а с десяток, а ещё по три она отдаст Ви и Марси, ведь они самые-самые лучшие!

Сейчас она выйдет к пристани и все скажут, что она самая красивая, а здешних слов достаточно, чтобы их услышали во всех концах Британии! И тогда она найдёт себе любовника получше, чем Дэниэл, обещавший что у Грегсона она лишь на пару дней. И зачем любовнику ей врать? Он же будет лучше и богаче Дэниэла!  
В приоткрытую форточку дул ветер. Кристина лишь улыбнулась: скоро у них будет много дров. Пара рейдов ― и вот-вот они разживутся дровами на всю зиму. Зачем Марси вновь ругаться и так округлять глаза на её обещания? Здесь же скоро будет тепло, как летом!

На улице было ещё прохладнее, а слякоть у пристани скользила под каблуками. Ну ничего, так все быстрее увидят то, какая она пригожая!

Пар над водой скрывал всё из виду. Кристина сорвала шаль с плеч и махнула им, разгоняя туман над водой: надо, чтобы все её видели! Скоро не будет никаких пятен на спине, ни залысин на затылке ― она вылечится и все будет как всегда, даже лучше.  
Взмах, другой ― мама и бабушка всегда говорили, что она отменно танцует и потому найдёт себе хорошего мужа. Шаль от покойной бабушки пускай и осталась у Грегсона, зато Кристина помнила назубок все её заветы: не забывать о том, как идёт сиреневый шёлк к её каштановым волосам, как томно она улыбается и как хорошо, что она слушается её с мамой и лучше столичных леди развлекает их хорошего друга Дэниэла. Наверное, поэтому бабушка и прислала ей открытки на Рождество, когда Дэниэл, поклявшись, что разведётся, увёз её в Лондон.

Взмах, книксен ― она же из хорошей семьи, в конце концов!

Кристина кокетливо рассмеялась. От таких выпадов она совсем умаялась, нужно умыться.

Что бы там не говорила ей Марси, а тут как раз и тумана стало поменьше, а вода здесь... Кристина уже поняла, что вода здесь чище, как бы её подруга вместе с Салли ни морщили носы. 

Промокнув грязным концом шали лицо, Кристина вгляделась в отражение.

Почти ничего не видно. Бабушка говорила, что такая непрозрачная вода бывает в особых местах. Кристина чуть ли не подпрыгнула от радости. Тут, на небольшой глубине, она нашла его! Волшебный омут бывает не только в сказках! Теперь можно будет загадать желание!

Круги на воде начали расходиться и Кристина наклонилась ещё ближе. Так, теперь нужно время. Ближе, ближе!

Ого, вот и оно!

Вместо пальца в воде оказалась рука по локоть. Ага, значит, её там ждут! Теперь она покажет Марси, как их озолотить! Только бы успеть прыгнуть в омут, только бы успеть, пока не разошлись эти круги на воде.

Плюх! Хлюп!

И до чего же это смешные звуки! О нет, Марси зря так смотрела на неё в последнее время. А теперь — нырнуть, там ведь клад!  
Под водой было интересней, спокойней. Наверное, там живут подводные фэйри. Надо просто притвориться, что она своя. Это же так просто!

Кристина вдохнула поглубже и попыталась улыбнуться.

Ничего, это даже не пинта. Это можно будет хлебать без последствий ― прямо как волшебное пойло, только лучше!

Это же прекрасная вода! Здесь темно, она напьётся самой темноты с лучшими сюрпризами и тогда уж точно всё будет хорошо, её назовут лучшей пловчихой, она найдёт себе парнишку втрое лучше, чем Уильям! И никаких болей, никакой лысины под зачёсываемым набок пучком — она же будет здорова! 

Кристина выпустила ещё пару забавных пузырьков, и улыбнулась ещё шире. Ничего, этот кашель пройдёт. А что насчёт тяжести в теле... Нужно лишь раскинуть руки и ноги пошире и закрыть глаза.

Она уснёт здесь, а потом будет всё что она мечтала. 

В том пабе были вывески с выцветшими звёздами.

Во время стрельбы одна упала прямо к её ногам. Мама всегда говорила загадывать желания при каждом удобном случае. Кристина уже сделала всё, чтобы они сбылись.

Кашель, тяжесть ― всё это пройдёт. Ещё чуть-чуть ― и, когда она проснётся, мама снова будет жива, а она напоит этой горькой водой всех, даже самых брезгливых.

Ведь и правда в этой части Темзы так здорово засыпать.


	11. Глава 10

В предутреннем тумане, особенно после Индии, погода казалась особенно промёрзлой.

Что ж, вернуться глубокой ночью так глубокой ночью.

Салли прекрасно знала, что Джейкоб не будет ждать её именно с утра ― отчего-то ему срочно понадобились именно ученицы постарше, а ещё он попросил аккуратно вызнать через Марси, как нынешние проститутки умудрились не появляться кое-где по ночам, хотя раньше это были злачные места. Странная просьба, как и настоятельное пожелание скрыть это поручение от Джека.

Салли всё помнила, но дело было не срочным ― аж до завтрашнего вечера. А сейчас Салли скакала по лужам, швырялась комьями грязи в прикорнувших на чердаках голубей, ловила языком снежинки и думала о том, как напишет с десяток писем для Аиши ещё до Рождества. Да и к чему ей болтать с этим вечно смотрящим на неё как на ничтожество Джеком, если Марси и остальные уже ждут да всё никак не дождутся её приезда? Тьфу на этого вредного парня, правы были Марси и Джейкоб ― она в полном праве любить кого хочет! Даже мисс Фрай ― и та поняла её, хоть Аиша и первой сказала, что Кредо всегда важнее.

Салли побежала вперёд, нарочно прыгая как можно дальше, точно с крыши на крышу. Как будто она всё забыла!

Да и вообще, зря он так думает о Джеке ― тому и дела ни до чего нет, разве что показать, что он сильнее всех да посмотреть свысока на всех учениц. Зачем ему какие-то замученные нищетой и клиентами женщины? Даже Аиша, хоть и бывает гордячкой, всё равно так не зазнается!

При мысли о том, как долго Аиша будет ждать ответ на отправленные ей письма, Салли нахмурилась и посмотрела на широкую улицу, примыкающую к портовому рынку. Крыши уже присыпал снег. Салли вспомнила, как в детстве её дурачили тем, что говорили, что снег сладкий, а потом получали от её матери нагоняи, когда та изредка находила время, чтобы загнать Салли домой. Тогда она ловила снежинки часы напролёт и думала, что такая ледяная вода ― это сладкое.

Салли нарочно встала посреди пустынной улицы, пробуя поймать на язык снежнинки покрупнее. Выходило лучше, чем она помнила. Вкуса не было, но Салли подумала, как написала бы Аише, что такое снег и как же забавно его ловить.

А с Аишей это было бы ещё забавней. Салли стянула замызганную грязью рваную перчатку и поймала ещё парочку снежинок к себе на ладонь. Зимой, когда ещё пара часов до рассвета, смотреть одной на падающий снег так интересно! Аиша должна приехать в Лондон!

Салли вспомнила их поцелуй у пристани и чуть поёжилась. Да что ж это такое? Неужели она так разнежилась на той несносной жаре, раз зябнет без ветра? Или же опять мистер Фрай начнёт посмеиваться, что её влюблённость заметит с десяток тамплиеров?  
А может, ей просто нужно, чтобы её грели? Вот уж нет! Она сильная, это Аишу придётся защищать от здешнего холода.

Салли всё же не терпелось пройти к крышам, и она свернула к спускавшемуся от рынка переулку, высматривая не обледеневшие до несбиваемой корки водостоки и более-менее крепкие козырьки. Аиша будет рада узнать, как хорошо погреться не только от огня или пунша.

Подтянувшись на жалобно скрипнувшей опоре для развалившегося крыльца, Салли взобралась наверх и осмотрелась. Буквально три улицы ― и вот уже будет её район.

Как же хорошо знать, что тебя ждут! Надо рассказать Марси, как выглядит Аиша. Вот она обрадуется, узнав, что её рассказы про влюблённую подругу не прошли даром! Да и Кристина наверняка уже освоилась, надо будет завтра потренироваться с ней.

Салли вспомнила, что Джейкоб учил её петлять. Надо сделать им обеим сюрприз.

Аккуратно держась за присыпанный снегом водосток, Салли пошла в обход рынка.

С каждым переходом нога грозила соскользнуть всё сильнее, а желание потренироваться так, как будто это уже задание, увлекало всё больше. Нет, она сможет! Аиша, приехав поучиться новому у Джейкоба, будет хвалить её за ловкость.

― Ой!

Салли чуть не подскользнулась, но быстро исправила эту оплошность, вовремя присев. Как оказалось, не зря: какая-то женщина, сонно щурясь, выглянула из окна. Салли она не заметила, но явно на всякий случай грозно облила помоями темноту под окнами. Кто-то выругался, а Салли прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы не хихикнуть. Раз просыпаются ― значит, скоро начнёт сереть небо. Надо успеть, пока не светает.

Когда Салли сбежала вниз к домишку Марси, то увидела лишь открытую дверь. В доме не зажгли ни единой свечи, но дверь была открыта. Салли разглядела лишь две зелёных фигуры, распластавшиеся на полу. В той, что скрючилась с бутылкой в руке, Салли узнала Марси.

И как Аиша распознаёт их с ходу? Надо было лучше учиться. Да и девчонки уже явно будут удивлены, если она их напугает, пока они решили отметить ещё одно прибыльное дельце. Вон как лежат, самое время их удивить.

Скользя по склону вместо разбега, Салли влетела в дом:

― Марси! Я приехала!

***

Звук, что встретил Салли, оказался не приветствием. Это был треск непривычно жарко растопленного камина.

Стол был слишком чистым, под ногой Салли у самого порога хлюпнула лужица. На стуле были мокрые тряпки, а на коленях у Марси лежала Кристина. На полу валялся её гребень, а руки были мокрыми, как и у самой Марси.

Бутылки были не от эля ― пахло лишь пудрой и водой. Салли специально задела одну такую, чтобы стало шумно.

И поняла, что пальцы у Кристины слишком синие. Неподвижные. А ещё ― что Кристина не издала ни звука или вздоха.

Они не пили… Или это осталось с вечера… Боже, может её только вытащили из воды?..

— Марси, давай сюда, я умею сделать так, чтобы она откашляла воду, меня учили…

Салли не хотела признавать совсем ничего.

А вместо приветствия и рассказа потом услышала глухой, надтреснутый голос.

― Прочь… ― Марси заговорила тихо, почти баюкая Кристину на руках, ― Прочь отсюда!..


	12. Глава 11

Губы у Кристины были синими, даже с серым краем, а пятна на руках стали совсем фиолетовыми. Сифилис? Но как? Кристина же…

Салли не верила. Вот она недавно обещала себе на пристани, что вернётся, что она узнает Кристину получше, а сейчас…

Марси крикнула ещё громче:

― Прочь!..

А потом вскинулась, почти по-матерински прижав тело к себе и посмотрела на Салли снизу вверх.

― Она… ― попыталась вставить Салли, ― она же ещё… Как?..

Марси что-то ответила шепотом и Салли почувствовала, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом от её слов ― они казались такими же замёрзшими, словно те следы на пристани. Так значит, Кристина не пила ― её тащили из воды.

― Я нагрела воды, ― ощерилась Марси, ― А ноги так и не оттаяли… Я грела ещё и ещё, а под рубахой были пятна. Много, слишком много пятен!..

Чем громче становился голос Марси, тем заметнее было, как её лицо перекосило, точно от зубной боли. Слёз у Марси, наверное, так и не было — только те, что стояли в уголках глаз и казались застывшими, точно капельки смолы. По вечно шмыгающему носу было ясно, что те, что были, она глотала ― тихо, не замечая ничего вокруг.

― Пятен? Каких пятен? Что случилось?

― Она чуть не замёрзла там, когда был мороз! Я тащила её, а она уже… Я слышала, я давно знала, что такое бывает. Что сифилис делает такое с теми, кто долго не лечится. Очень долго. Твари, чтобы вы так улыбались, когда вам выпустят набившую живот требуху! Это они должны были так сдохнуть, а до того — начать радоваться всему как слабоумные, а не она!..

На лицо Кристины, на котором застыла улыбка, упала пара капель.

Что это было ― слезы или оттаявший на волосах Марси вечерний снег ― Салли не знала. Зато прекрасно помнила, на что Марси мог толкнуть гнев.

И потому неслышно подошла ближе. Буквально на полшага.

Вслед за гневом должны были быть слёзы. Нужно было просто достучаться до Марси и никто не пострадает.

― Марси, ты же не думаешь, что виновата? Можешь поплакать, это тебя не унизи…

― Плакать? Это её не вернёт! Она прыгнула туда, потому что я думала, что ей хорошо, решила, что ей так весело не из-за болезни! А ведь когда-то я знала все приметы сифилиса назубок! Если бы я следила за ней, я бы увидела, чём дело! Она была бы хотя бы жива! Мы всегда этого боялись и поэтому знали, как выглядит метка болезни от трахавших нас тварей, чтобы никого из моих подруг не выкинули на улицу. Черт, зачем я слушала Рози…

Салли тут же попыталась показать своё участие, подходя ещё ближе и жалея, что рядом с Марси лишь она ― растерянная и даже напуганная.

― Прости, я не…

― Да что ты могла знать вообще? Что я, ― Марси ткнула себя мокрым пальцем прямо в грудь, ― я смогу написать Ви? Как мне ответить ей, почему мы не сможем выбраться от Грегсона втроём, хоть я и обещала? На что ей надеяться, если я не увидела, что с Кристиной сотворил сифилис?

Салли поначалу теребила вечно испачканные в жире рукава, не зная, что ответить. Но потом снова шагнула ближе к Марси:

― Нет, Марси, постой. Тебе не…

Рукоятка ножа уже мелькнула у Марси в руке. Салли крутанулась вправо, и тот вонзился аккурат в щель между досками.

― Прочь! Я должна была всё заметить, не говори иного! Я не хочу тебя слушать! ― Марси попыталась вцепиться в штанину Салли, и ей пришлось отскочить, так и не сумев даже дотронуться до неё.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, тебе всё нипочём!..

Салли спиной отбежала к двери, уже не слушая. И не зря: даже заплаканная Марси легко могла попасть в неё ножом поменьше, что вечно прятала уже в левом сапоге.

― Вон! Не подходи ко мне!

Салли кинулась бежать, жалея, что не успела ничего сказать. Запахивая куртку на ходу, она не сразу заметила, как стучат зубы, хотя чувствовала, как же жарко от такой долгой пробежки. Да, она сейчас ничего не успела. Да, всё её утешение вышло отвратительным. Да, она всё ещё считает своё предложение верным.

Проскользнув мимо такого редкого на этих улицах кэба, Салли ещё быстрее пустилась вверх по улице. Раз уж Марси не знает, что написать для Кудрявой Унди, то Салли найдёт её и покажет всё сама.

И что бы там не говорили, ни ей, ни Марси больше не придётся никого выкупать.

***

Здешние трубы чадили, поэтому с утра их стоило обходить ещё дальше ― нужно было слишком часто слюнявить платок на лице, чтобы хоть немного сдерживать кашель. По правде говоря, здесь вообще было трудно передвигаться — даже едва отмеченным предрассветной серостью утром собиралась толпа, и всем нужно было куда-то идти, что-то делать, кого-то обругать или открыть закрытые на ночь окна или двери.

Но ради этого стоило не опоздать и присмотреть местечко поукромней. 

От предвкушения тянуло тоненько хихикнуть, как перед удачной шалостью.

По сути, это вышло ещё забавней, чем если бы было заданием от наставника. А уж Джейкоб умел шутить.

Вот и сейчас притихшая Салли думала, что всё будет просто.   
Поэтому когда раздался первый вопль, отчаянный, для которого, казалось, не было причин, она списала это на испуг. Надо будет потом присмотреть ту, что кричала, успокоить её. Бордель явно решает такие дела не при каждой «работнице».

Джейкоб бы наверняка посмеялся, узнав, что всё равно она наделала шуму ― он любил рассказывать о её выходках назло мисс Фрай. Жаль, что сейчас лучше повременить с новостями о помощи Марси ― даже она не решалась на подобное. Ну ничего, Салли всё сделает за неё.

Первой выбежала женщина в яркой рыжеватой юбке. Под тканью, кроме рюшей и ещё парочки «положенных» верхних юбок было видно парочку так и не отстиравшихся пятен. С высоты крыши тёмные пучки волос и размазавшийся уголь под глазами делали её для Салли похожей на взъерошенную белку ― уж больно эта причёска была похожа на две кисточки. 

Дальше выскочила экономка, отругав плачущих или особо любопытных женщин, захлопнули дверь совсем юные девушки, чей возраст угадывался лучше без множества проклятий девчонкам помоложе ― просто чтобы не сбежали.

Последних она высматривала особенно тщательно: те могли просто испугаться и не убежать куда подальше, зашуганные всё той же экономкой и явно не знающие укромных и опасных мест Лондона. Хотя с каждым рассказом Марси Салли всё больше сомневалась, что есть что-то более опасное, чем «комнатки с сюрпризами», как здесь или разозлённые клиенты, которые в лучшем случае просто не хотят платить и жаждут продолжения именно тогда, когда у девушек каменная кладка под спиной и нет шанса сбежать. 

― Куда же она запропастилась? Кто-нибудь, позовите бобби вслед за ней!

С каждой тренировкой Джейкоба и приближающимся отъездом Салли всё чаще думала, что даже у самой тяжкой пытки есть какой-то шанс стать честным поединком, а если нет ― то хотя бы быть признанными унижением и болью, а не тем, что легко продаётся и покупается за бесценок.

Наверное, эти рассказы тоже научили её не сдаваться.

И вот сейчас она смотрела и улыбалась: всё будет хорошо.  
Нужно просто вывести этих напуганных девчонок вместе с Ви.  
При мысли о том, что с её помощью Марси не придётся больше никого выкупать, Салли едва не начала насвистывать песенку, притопывая в такт носком по черепице. 

Но спустя миг она спохватилась и просто начала тихо щёлкать пальцами, пользуясь тем, что этот шум не был таким явным из-за суматохи, поднимающейся у борделя.

Так было осмотрительней, но Салли всё равно улыбалась. 

Теперь не только у Марси всё будет как надо. Она утешит её за то, как легко теперь будет жить, зная, что они с Аишей и вправду часть лозунга «всё дозволено». Также, как дозволена и их влюблённость.

***

Салли думала, что всё будет просто. Поэтому пока не пришёл новый, ещё не вникнувший в здешние дела, хозяин, она с утра появлялась здесь с неизменной бутылкой для молока, для прикрытия говорила более низким голосом и всё высматривала тех, кто не ушли. Увы, среди тех, кто остались, была и та женщина в рыжей юбке, но теперь она часто носила вуаль на лице, особенно до полудня, поднимаясь раньше всех и стараясь что-нибудь притащить в выцветшей шёлковой сумочке. К удивлению Салли, это были лишь пузырьки со спиртным. От алкоголя она потом тихонько плакала, чтобы не слышали остальные, и как всегда, рисовала на лице подобие улыбки. Так её смех и фразы для привлечения клиентов тяжелее было принять за фальшивые.

Потом Салли стала приходить и вечерами, стараясь оставить Марси на Рози, понимая, что той больно и одну её оставлять нельзя, а после похорон Кристины Марси не будет лучше настолько, чтобы подраться с кем-то и выместить свою скорбь и злобу. 

Уходя к борделю, Салли всё чаще жалела, что Марси не всегда помогает выпивка, даже хорошая. Пить в одиночестве Марси не любила, а её (чаще пьяные) слёзы оборачивались разбитыми бутылками и ворчавшей Рози, которой уже надоедало держать взбесившуюся Марси, если та порывалась на ком-нибудь сорваться. Поэтому она уходила либо утром, пока Марси спала, либо вечером, старательно не оставляя её одну вне тренировок. И увы, ту, что могла бы помочь ей справиться с утратой, выплакать горе, она никак не могла здесь застать.

Все воросы о Кудрявой Унди или Ви не давали ей чёткого ответа. 

«Ушла».

Куда? Кто-нибудь её видел? Почему в трактирах и магазинчиках никто не запомнил ярко накрашенную женщину в сиреневом платье?

Ни одного внятного ответа и лишь непонимающие взгляды.

Ви словно исчезла на этих зловонных улочках, пока Салли старалась высмотреть, как наконец-таки вынесут из борделя вздувшийся от яда труп Грегсона. Пока расспрашивала всех, не сбежал ли кто. Пока выводила окольными путями тех, кто решились с ней сбежать.

А теперь она не могла ничего сделать ни для Ви, ни для Марси.

Салли думала, что всё будет просто.

Но никто не мог помочь ей разузнать, где же теперь Марси найдёт свою пропавшую подругу.

***

Салли до последнего надеялась, что это поможет ей.

Но стоя перед Джейкобом на заброшенном чердаке, она понимала: это он. Слишком серьёзный разговор.

― Салли, ― говорил ей Джейкоб, ― Я знаю, что скоро ты будешь готова вцепиться в цель как клещ и не отпускать. Но та цель... Ты знаешь, как мало нужно, чтобы заподозрить нас?

Салли молчала, а потом фыркнула:

― Я лишь устроила ему понос, не больше! Я сама видела, как он вспух и пошёл блевать прямо в окно!

В ответ на эти оправдания Джейкоб лишь поглядел на неё, вроде бы и не желая ни за что ругать, но и явно мечтая укоризненно вздохнуть и прибегнуть к нотациям.

― Салли, дело не только в яде.

Если бы Салли сомневалась в том, стоило ли совершать всё это, она бы наверняка изобразила раскаяние. Но перед глазами у неё стояло лицо Марси, и руки сжимались, как над тазом, когда она выкручивала тряпку и обмывала тело окоченевшей Кристины.

― Я знаю, ну что вы опять считаете меня дурой, мистер Фрай!

Наверное, это было лишним. Но Салли видела, как темные, словно хмурое серое небо, глаза Марси точно выцвели от непролитых слёз. Как Марси разбивала черепок за черепком, думая, что кричит в пустоту, кривясь, будто от пропущенного удара, стоило Салли оказаться рядом. Как Марси вечно то отбрасывала на стол мокрый из-за её вечно шмыгающего носа платок, то снова его поднимала, а потом всё смотрела и смотрела на шаль на подушке Кристины, почти не моргая. Марси горевала так, будто в произошедшем с Кристиной и правда была её вина. И сейчас тех, кто считали иначе, она бы не послушала. 

― Что?.. — Джейкоб моргнул, потом развёл руками, качая головой, ― Салли, ты опять за своё. Пойми же, этот яд подставил _нас_ , теперь все думают, что дело не в твоих подругах и чужой ум и глупость здесь ни при чем! И Джек... Он первым суётся туда, куда не следует! Вслед за тобой! А Эммет... 

Салли захотелось кого-нибудь пнуть. Значит, её наставнику можно переживать за сына и ученика, а ей за подруг ― нельзя? На что же ещё он намекает?

― Да не я это! Этот Грегсон-Шпрегсон насолил кому-то из бобби или конкурентов, вот и всё! Почему вы опять...

Джейкоб взглянул в сторону двери, а потом хлопнул по запылившейся обивке на тахте:

― Салли, садись.

Салли плюхнулась не сразу. А когда всё же повернулась к Джейкобу, демонстративно фыркнула ему в лицо, чтоб он почуял весь её перегар. Тот не скривился, наоборот, даже очень сильно старался не рассмеяться от этой дерзости.

― Воробьишка, не ври. Ты сейчас трезвая, и лучше тебе так сильно не пить. И нет, ты не глупая. Уж прости, что я не сказал, но просто сейчас не стоит беспокоить чем-либо таким Джека. Нужно разобраться по-тихому. Слишком много...

― Последствий! ― выпалила Салли, понимая, к чему он клонит, ― И я знаю, никто не должен заподозрить нас.

Джейкоб хлопнул её по плечу:

― А говоришь, что я считаю тебя глупой. Просто возьми кого-нибудь на помощь. Рози бы взялась, но ты же и сама знаешь, каково ей после той стычки.

Салли вскочила и, перемахнув через перевёрнутые стулья чердака, протараторила:

― Я всё поняла, ждите меня с докладом!

Салли не слышала, что ответил Джейкоб, но понимала: он наверняка успел что-то ей простить. Даже если поверил в её непричастность.

Ей нужно было найти тех, кто может уничтожить все улики против Братства. А ещё ― продолжить помогать Марси, даже если она не знает, где Ви.

***

Может, следить за теми, кто могли выдать Братство и его излюбленные яды, было не так уж и сложно. Но Салли отвлекалась. И потому уже третья крыша оказывалась её в буквальном смысле скользким обзорным пунктом, пока бобби всё расспрашивал о сбежавших проститутках. Все были уверены, что это были именно они, а значит, кто-нибудь мог пострадать. Марси же на все уверения в помощи не желала ничего слушать.

Салли снова проскользнула к печной трубе. Если так пойдёт и дальше ― она сможет заманить этого бобби прямо под удары Келли. И цель уберут, и ограбят. И уж эти деньги пойдут не только на выпивку ― ей нужно больше слухов. Больше сил. Больше помощи. Ей нужно слышать Аишу, хотя бы в письмах. А время всё поджимало. Средства из срезанных кошельков уходили на записки.

Не то чтобы Марси все их читала, но Салли было страшно оставлять её совсем одну.

Бобби зашёл в паб и Салли, уже зная его привычки, поспешно спустилась на крышу пониже, а оттуда ― в подворотню. 

Мальчонка, что искал себе что-то в объедках из паба, даже не оглянулся. И на письмо посмотрел странно.

Четверть фартинга под носом заставила его обернуться:

― Это я донесу!

Эх, нельзя было медлить. Попыхтев, Салли выудила из кармана трёхпенсовик:

― Мигом! И приведи в конец улицы.

― Я быстрее этого вашего мига!

Посыльный, получив монетку, скрылся с её письмом. Может, она и будет не одна, но пока что ей было слишком горько признавать, что она просто не выдержит без писем для Марси. А Марси Салли была нужна, как была нужна и Аише, что ждала её за тысячи миль, а Джейкоб был слишком поглощён Джеком, чтобы отвезти в Индию сразу всех.

Увы, как раз она не могла уделить внимания всем, кто нуждался в ней.

И теперь Салли всерьёз боялась, что всё сложится далеко не так просто.


	13. Часть 3. Глава 12

Она всё ещё не успевает!

Марси петляла от переулка к докам и обратно, избегая людных улиц, зная, как легко заплутать в тумане у воды. Перенаселённые прогулки также оставались позади ― слишком многие могут её запомнить, сказать, что гонятся за воровкой, описать её лицо.

Через три улицы должен был быть выход на крыши, но пока Марси волновал лишь топот не менее лёгких и быстрых ног у неё за спиной.

Куда же бежать, чтобы было место для боя? Где прятаться, если разбитый замок на двери лишь наделает лишнего шума?

Марси легко перемахнула через храпящего пьянчугу в явно стащенном дорогом пальто, развалившегося прямо посреди переулка. Тихонько пробежала мимо лужи вниз, к резко заворачивавшему вправо от доков переулку. Ещё быстрее обогнула старое рассохшееся корыто, где уже явно ни одна из прачек не сможет ни найти щепки на растопку, ни постирать бельё.

Марси наконец-то выбежала на улочку попросторней. Тихий, но всё-таки топот за её спиной так и не прекращался.

Марси свернула в обход, и этот звук стал более тихим, давая ей немного времени, чтобы найти тех, кто могли притаиться где-то рядом.

Нет, нет, она не будет останавливаться! Ни за что!

Топот слышался чуть впереди, точно её искали по углам.

Но Марси услышала, как прервался и он: хрипами, ударами, звуком падающего тела.

Она побежала ещё быстрее ― и увидела, как Келли наставила на спутниц пистолет. Те, кто бежал вместе с ней, тоже держали её на мушке, но Энн была ранена, ещё двое лежали лицами в грязи, а ещё одна, женщина с рябым лицом, тяжело дышала, едва хрипя, точно понимая: всё, это слишком тяжелая рана, скоро ей конец. Найдись у них время, Марси бы сама не стала возражать, признавая, что смерть близка. Она уже видела, что в таких случаях остаётся недолго.

Будь тут хотя бы толковая помощь, Энн бы протянула ещё несколько дней.

Келли, проследив за взглядом Марси, лишь фыркнула:

― Решила взять с собой самых слабых? Эй, все! У нас сегодня будет слишком вялая драка!

В подтверждение своих слов за спиной раздались ещё два выстрела.

Когда их успели окружить? Здесь ведь лишь трое!..

Марси лишь на миг пожалела, что она не глухая.

Потому что да, она бежала, чтобы всадить предавшим их лезвие в глотку.

Но её не могли предупредить, что она услышит насмешки именно от Келли.

― Как? ― Марси резко вдохнула и лишь спустя миг поняла, что кричит, ― Как?! Почему ты, объясни?

За спиной Марси раздался лишь один шаг ― и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, почему сзади кто-то протяжно захрипел. Едва успев обернуться, она увидела, как огромная рука громилы с кинжалом в груди пытается схватить её за лодыжку.

В том, что она упадёт после этого, сейчас не сомневались ― наверное, это и есть Олли Костолом, чьи руки могли бы придушить Келли. Если бы, конечно, Олли не решил первым испугаться Джека и потянуть остальных прочь из банды.

Келли, фыркнув, лишь отошла:

― Ты хотя бы двоих одолей, а потом спрашивай.

Компаньон, что стоял в стороне, лишь ухмыльнулся в сторону умирающего Олли:

― Мне теперь больше достанется, да, Келли?

Ответом ему служила усмешка.

А Марси скользнула чуть вправо, понимая, что пока он слишком уверен в том, что её одолеют.

И наверное, будь это иной расклад, Марси бы ликовала: на лице втрого громилы была усмешка, которую легко стёрли бы пара пуль в животе.

Оставшиеся три Марси приберегла для остальных, едва увернувшись от громилы, что хотел напоследок упасть на неё всем весом:

― Сука…

Оставалось лишь обернуться и всадить эти пули в лица тем, кто её предал.

Марси едва успела прицелиться.

Мимо.

Отбежав, она почти рванулась к такой удобной для обстрела бочке у крыши, но вдруг поняла, почему висит в воздухе. Ей стало до тошноты противно понимать, что это не Келли, а значит, она до неё не дотянется, подохнет со свороченной шеей, не коснувшись земли, словно на виселице, из-за них, ни за что...

Голос Келли стал ответом на её нарастающий хрип

― А ведь он лучше тебя. Вместе мы бы не попали в лапы Джеку.

Келли развернула её к себе лицом и Марси захрипела ещё чаще из-за закручивющегося вокруг шеи воротника — в ладони громилы она и правда была как на крючке. Без шарфа, конечно, но ткань уже трещала.

Марси пихнула её коленом и Келли успела отбежать. 

Как оказалось ― для разбега.

Если бы Марси её не знала ― ни за чтобы не успела вырваться из надорвавшейся петли и получила бы по наверняка треснувшей от такого удара голове.

Если бы Марси её не знала ― не было бы паузы перед тем, как последовал следующий удар. Месть за погибшего Олли и второго напарника.

Если бы Марси её не знала, она бы так и не спросила, пытаясь прожечь взглядом Келли в промежутках между ударами по челюсти:

― Зачем стоило предавать всех? Мы же столько сделали вместе, я бы тебе помогла!.. И Рози!..

Келли пожала плечами:

― Я просто хочу жить, а пока здесь орудует Джек, лучше подстроиться под то, что мы имеем. Пара свёрнутых голов глупых, кудахтающих о предательстве куриц ― и никто не скажет, что ты кого-нибудь когда-то предавала.

― Глупых? Кудахтающих?!

Отброшенная ударами от громилы Марси попыталась привстать на локтях, но Келли играючи пнула её, продолжая также весело смотреть на любые попытки подняться:

― Буду я ещё надрываться из-за каких-то пугливых шлюх.

― А как же я? ― ещё раз прошипела Марси, но её голос тут же сорвался на крик, ― А как же, чёрт возьми, я?! Я тоже так жила, я тоже старалась почти также выжить, я для тебя тоже ничтожество? Как же Кристина, Ви?

Келли чуть прищурила глаз, точно прицеливаясь:

― О нет, наша бедненькая Марси. Там, где другие были лишь блеющими овечками ты слишком старалась выжить. Ты ведь всегда была иной: слишком боевая, слишком быстрая, слишком упрямая. Даже твоя помершая от такой же шлюшьей болезни подружка лишь бегала за тобой, да всё равно бы прям как ты ничего не смогла. Ты что, думала, что каждая продажная девка на такое способна? Вас ведь пачками перестреляй — вы лишь поплачете, иные и не пикнут, овцы есть овцы.

На последнем слове Марси хотелось просто изрезать всех присутствующих на кусочки — за всё, что они сделали, трусливо соглашаясь с Джеком, за её боль, за то, что она им доверяла. И ведь Келли это говорила после всего того, что для неё делала!

Неужели она сочла её всего лишь исключением?.. Неужели она врала запропастившейся вместе с Джейкобом Салли и охранявший ночлежку Рози?

Марси посмотрела на остальных.

Кудрявый парень, манерами похожий на раненую при взрыве Рози.

Келли, что считала лучше лишь себя и тех едва ли слышавших друг друга громил. Женщина и девушка, неумело корчившие ухмылки.

В глазах женщины за спиной у Келли Марси видела тот самый подавленный страх, из-за которого она была вынуждена ей помогать. Но он быстро сменился яростью, когда она замахнулась, чтобы отпихнуть Марси к стене.

Удар пришёлся по ребру, Марси отскочила, понимая, что не увернётся от следующего, но мужчина с оспинами на лице и бычьей шеей, что мог бы легко скрутить её, подвернулся слишком удачно. Марси метнула в него самым лёгким ножом и…

Удар пришёлся по скуле.

Второй громила, уже переодетый в красную куртку, подходил ещё ближе.

Но вот рукоятка уже торчала из горла его подельника с оспинами, а ещё двое всё кружили за спиной Келли, пытаясь подступиться к ней.

― Тварь!..

Этот бугай был ещё крупнее и у Марси был лишь миг на… Да хоть на что-нибудь.

Один удар мог лишить её слуха или вывихнуть челюсть, она всегда знала, что в компании будут ценить тех, кто своротит голову, пока такие как она будут кружить и уворачиваться, отвлекая остальных.

Пальцы с посиневшими татуировками и до тошноты курчавыми волосами на пальцах метили ей прямо в лицо.

Кулак пролетел прямо возле уха Марси, она подогнула ноги, точно пружина, боясь, что пальцы попадут не в тот карман куртки.

Первый нож чиркнул пером по щеке бугая.

Раз, два, три ― ножей могло не хватить, но этот задел плечо ещё одной женщины, что улыбалась шуткам Келли. Та вновь выругалась, бугай дёрнулся, а в следующее мгновение Марси поняла, что вот-вот упадёт и покрепче сжала рукоятку предпоследнего ножа. Как же мало «Грачей» её поддержали! Как, почему она она не засомневалась, что ей хватит пятерых?

Её движение почти никто не заметил. И Марси хотела вложить в него всё то, чему учила Кристину: затыкать паршивые языки. Именно так они с Салли его называли, именно так Кристина и смогла убить в первый раз, именно так Марси не заметила, что Кристина стала слишком жизнерадостной, даже когда ей не всегда хватало денег на лечившие от лиловых «позорных язв» мази и порошки.

Наверное, поэтому, когда лезвие попало бугаю прямо в изрыгающий проклятья рот, Марси поняла, что это не зря. Эти твари не должны даже касаться даже на словах её погибших подруг.

Та, что боялась Келли и ещё один осторожничавший парень кинулись скопом.

Удар пришёлся в бок, парню лезвие попало в глаз, и в отличие от остальных он заверещал громче, чем когда Марси едва успела пройтись лезвием по ноге Келли. Она уже и не слышала, как хрустнула рука ― второй удар всё же попал ей в живот. С каждым попаданием Марси всё чаще закрывалась одной рукой, пока снова не отлетела прямо к стене.

Попытка согнуться чуть вперёд, чтобы не удариться головой вышла почти смешной: ну и как она поднимется?

Вдалеке выл парень, женщина с раненым плечом всё также была ощутимо ранена, но Келли…

Келли пока не добралась до её горла, лишь целилась ей прямо по рёбрам, так, как она привыкла ломать их.

― Без тебя нас легко примет к своим Джек!

Марси ощерилась. Выслуживаться перед Потрошителем? Она ей этого не позволит!

Кулак попал Келли прямо в нос. Так-то лучше.

Марси не сразу поняла, что падает. И что не может сдержаться от болезненного вопля. Лодыжка хрустнула. Потом точно прошило молнией колено.

― Теперь не побежишь.

Марси из последних сил прохрипела, гундося из-за опять слезящегося глаза и, как оказалось, разбитого носа:

― Не дождёшься.

Келли ударила ещё раз и Марси окончательно завалило набок, прямо на опухавшую на глазах руку, следующий удар вновь прошёлся по рёбрам и по ноге. Нога прилетела Марси прямо в лицо, голова мотнулась назад, впечатываясь прямо в щербатую кирпичную кладку.

Нет!

Нет!

Она могла бы их достать!

Ещё чуть-чуть и можно было бы отползти, она же всегда это умела, ещё в драках в школе с мальчишками, до спившегося брата, до Грегсона!

Ещё удар.

Марси не понимала, куда ушли все силы. Только то, что они сменились болью.

Последний удар пришёлся по лицу.

― Так-то лучше. Теперь никто не узнает, что оставшиеся «Грачи» решили не молчать.

Марси заморгала, точно это было достойным возражением Келли, а вокруг всё сгущалась темнота.

Слишком опасная, слишком знакомая.


	14. Глава 13

Встать! Позвать хоть кого-то! Иначе её сочтут пропавшей.

Темнота и боль всё подступали.

Марси была уверена, что отключится прямо тут, у стены, лицом в луже, с засохшей коркой крови на лице.

А потом услышала шорох и хлюпанье по лужам.

Темнота перед глазами всё усиливалась, мешала различать цвета, но мелькнули сначала зелёное пятно,а потом над Марси склонился чей-то неясный силуэт.

Вот и всё?..

Силуэт, потянувшийся к ней, она сочла признаком грядущей смерти. В хмельном бреду она порой видела их: погибших подруг, реже ― Дороти, свою младшую сестрёнку, которую сама же и обмывала, отгоняя отца, чтобы дали ей проститься с ней по-настоящему. Марси знала, что никого не полюбит сильнее, чем эту малышку, даже когда родится Эстер и будет радовать её такими же светлыми, как и у Марси, косичками и неудержимым любопытством.

Марси разглядела слишком пышную юбку, а затем услышала всхлип. Наверное, всё действительно ужасно, сколько не слизывай кровь.

Силясь подняться, Марси прохрипела:

― Кристина?.. Это ты?..

***

Марси думала, что ей уже отпиливают ногу. Нет, только не снова морфий, она заслужила умереть, бросив все проклятья в лицо!..

Спустя миг она поняла, что её голова гудит не от кашля. Это удар пришёлся слишком близко к шее; пытаясь справиться с болью, она откинулась на подушку, тяжело дыша.

Вокруг был лишь гомон, какой порой доносился с общей кухни, слышался скрип кровати поблизости. От этого звука Марси почти перекосило и она хотела вскочить, но тут же свалилась обратно, пытаясь найти на ощупь какое-нибудь старое ведро. 

Наверное, она и не помнила, как сильно её мутило.

Да и вообще, она могла вспомнить лишь то, что кто-то всхлипнул у неё над ухом. Затем была темнота. Поэтому Марси продолжала лежать. Её, конечно же, спасли. Судя по запаху и торчащей яркой юбки из мешка ― это была женщина, что не смогла выбраться, как и Марси. Значит, она её знала.

В памяти всплыло, как её кто-то держал, а она жмурилась, нависая над адски дребезжащим ведром. Тогда...

Марси потянулась вперёд, но тут же закусила щеку, чтобы не заныть от боли. Ощущения были такие, точно внутри её головы звенел колокол.

Когда Марси попыталась зажать ладонью рот, то заметила, что её рука замотана. Неосторожное движение принесло ещё больше боли. Неужели её так изранили?

Стараясь аккуратно дышать, Марси с трудом подавила хрип в горле и ощупала надетую рубашку. Под ней прощупывались бинты: значит, были сломаны рёбра.

А у окна, где лежала Марси, уже начало светать. 

И тогда на стуле рядом с её лежанкой Марси увидела знакомый сиреневый шёлк.


	15. Глава 14

Сначала захотелось кричать. Потом ― выть, вспоминая, сколько горьких слёз она пролила и после борделя. Сразу следом ― вцепиться и не отпускать, не веря, что всё это правда.

Но Марси слишком устала; она вновь засыпала, обессилевшая и измученная пережитым. 

Поэтому её хватило лишь на одни слова:

― Это ты...

Морщины были мелкими, тщательно скрытыми, хотя конечно же, здесь никому не было дела до её возраста, если при той же оплате подруга умела гораздо больше, чем молоденькая девчонка. Но всё же она была уставшей, не только от бдений возле постели Марси или отсутствия отдыха. Это была та усталость, что бросилась Марси в глаза, когда она впервые увидела проституток постарше и не знала, что окажется у Грегсона.

Всё та же шёлковая сиреневая юбка, что считалась лучшей из её одежд; эту юбку она надевала, выходя утром за едой. 

Всё тот же голос, что баюкал её, точно маленькую, бессонными ночами. 

Всё тот же взгляд маленьких, но так трепетно смотрящих глаз, ставшие словно чуть размытыми черты маленького лица и тела и те же мелкие кудряшки, небрежно забранные в пучок.

Именно она спасла Марси.

А сейчас пришло время завтрака, от которого Марси часто тошнило, но она всё же пыталась поесть, понимая, сколько сил это отняло у подруги, которую, к счастью, больше не знали под именем Кудрявой Унди.

Именно после завтрака и наспех сделанной уборки они говорили больше всего.

― Не надо, отдохни, — всё же настояла Марси.

Ви поправила завязку на тряпке вместо бинтов у Марси на руке:

― Кто эта Келли? Она всегда ходит в красном?

Марси нахмурилась, непонимающе таращась на Ви:

― Ты же никогда её не видела.

Ви проследила взглядом, как Марси сжала ладонь в кулак.

― Ты... Пока ты не упала без чувств, то половину пути всё шептала, что она поплатится, что все вас предали, что...

На последнем слове Ви вздохнула.

― ... Что она считала глупой Кристину, мол, она сама виновата. Келли правда смеялась над тем, как она, ― Ви запнулась, ― заразилась и умерла?

Марси натужно выдохнула:

― Наверняка. У меня за спиной. А остальное я не помню. Я что, разве могла говорить, когда ты меня нашла?

Ви пожала плечами:

— Я читала ваши записки и всегда представляла твой голос. Или шёпот. Так было...

― Легче. ― закончила за неё уже утомившаяся Марси, — Я думала, что никогда тебя не найду.

Ви покачала головой:

― В банде я видела лишь двух девушек со шрамами, но никто не знал ни чьей-то бывшей любовницы ни, — на этих словах тихий, точно надоманный, голос Ви стал чуть громче, — «бывшей проститутки, сбежавшей от Грегсона». Да и у Грегсона цены были высокие: не всем по карману вести с ним знакомство.

Марси сморщилась почти также, как и от боли в ноге:

— Я боялась за тебя. Кристина тоже молчала. Мы хотели скопить денег, чтобы найти тебе работу, приодеть, ты ведь была бы лучшей кружевницей Ист-Энда...

Ви, сложив руки на коленях, уставилась в одну точку:

― Иногда, когда хватает денег, я так и делаю. Но после того как я увидела вспухший труп Грегсона, никогда бы туда не вернулась. Я всё равно мечтала выжить на кружевах сама. Увы, но как видишь, на них не...

Марси снова почувствовала хоть какое-то удовлетворение, хоть и понимала, что лучше бы она сделала это сама.

― Я уже узнавала. Два года я мучилась кошмарами о тебе ― думала, что больше не встретимся.

Ви чуть склонила голову:

― Мне тоже снится, как за мной бежит восставший из гроба Грегсон. Кабы не Мэри Джейн, я бы пила и пила каждое утро, чтобы уснуть...

Распереживавшейся Марси хотелось уснуть, но она уточнила:

― Мэри Джейн?..

Ви кивнула. 

― Да. Она живёт в своей комнатке, но мы с ней... Мы сблизились за эти месяцы. Очень.

Марси дотянулась до Ви рукой:

― Может, у вас всё будет получше. Держитесь хотя бы меня. 

Хотя по правде говоря, она в это верила едва ли больше, чем в то, что сможет сражаться дальше. Эта осень точно норовила забрать у неё всех, кто мог спасти самое дорогое в жизни Марси.

***

Боль снова выдернула из сна: ногу точно выворачивали уже по третьему кругу, будто мало было распухшего сустава и раны на самой лодыжке.

Марси не могла и повернуться. Ко всему прочему, дней десять её всё ещё мутило. Теперь она вновь замахала руками по краям лежанки, пытаясь найти оставленное на случай тошноты ведро. Вырвать Марси успела вовремя. А ногу снова точно выкручивало изнутри.

После перевязок Марси так и не возвращалась к себе, а лишь боялась, как бы уехавшая Салли не оказалась в Кроули именно из-за таких же как Келли: предающих из-за выгоды и возможности подставлять беззащитных. Со снимаемого ей промозглого домишки Ви уже принесла её деньги и продавала самые ненужные вещички.

Марси ни за что, даже будь она совсем слаба, не позволила бы кормиться за счёт Ви. Той и так было тяжело подскакивать среди ночи, пропускать частые встречи с Мэри Джейн, а водить клиентов при Марси... В отличие от Ви, сама Марси считала смерть Кристины своей старой неудачей, даже когда Салли умоляла её простить и потерянная, бегала за ней виноватой дворняжкой, не зная как ещё объяснить, что она хотела как лучше. 

Но вот что пока получалось у Марси по мере сил ― так это позволить Ви выжить за скопленные ей гроши. Слишком много времени уходило на иное.

За тусклой ширмой послышались шаги и шуршание юбок. Вздох, плеск ― и Марси поняла, что Ви нагрела воды. Смотреть на повязку стало совсем невыносимо. Сколько времени она отнимает у Ви, потому что та страшно переживает за её боль? Как бы она хотела спокойного сна для них обеих! Марси раздражённо дёрнулась и закусила щёку от боли ― затылок всё равно заныл, как бы она ни старалась полежать спокойно, лишь дважды в день поднимаясь к ведру.

Вслед за блеском по ширме расплылось и оранжевое пятно света ― ради неё Ви тратилась на свечи. Стараясь снова не потревожить перемотанную тряпками голову, Марси всё равно зажмурилась ― так свет уже не вызывал той рези в глазах, как днём.

Ви шепнула:

― Прости, что бужу.

Марси чуть сморщилась:

― Я и так проснулась от боли. Ты хоть успеваешь спать?

Ви закопошилась в тряпках, развешанных поперёк комнаты:

― Ты всё больше спишь днём. Я вслед за тобой, Мэри Джейн хотела прийти, но я умоляла её остаться до утра, ведь...

― Ведь дело не только в Джеке, ― закончила за неё Марси.

Эту высокую женщину она видела лишь один раз и, глядя на эти аккуратные черты лица и манеру держаться, понимала, что Мэри Джейн ― самая уверенная из тех женщин, с которыми имела дело Ви. И потому желала лучшего им обеим. Нужно лишь только поправиться.

***

Первый день, в который Марси смогла встать без боли и приготовить себе хоть что-нибудь, запомнился ей обилием времени.  
Ви ночевала у Мэри Джейн, её долго не было, а Марси понимала: всё. Теперь дело за её ногой. Та ныла, хоть и её пытались вправить, но у Марси появилась надежда хотя бы дать время Ви. Та приходила от Мэри Джейн воодушевленной и исполненной сил, а уж Мэри Джейн даже хотелось отблагодарить за то, что она просто была с Ви, пока Марси оставалась обузой. О том, как она будет дальше ― с этой ноющей ногой, с болью от перевязки, Марси пока не говорила Ви. Может, слухи от банды о предателях и множатся, но пока Марси понимала, что должна не пустить вечером на улицу именно Ви. Потому что именно она пропадёт первой, а Марси уже могла прочесть без усталости пару старых газет, где было сказано и про первых убитых. Даже когда она не видела Джейкоба уже второй месяц, то беспокоилась не так сильно: тот хотя бы не подставил под удар совсем девчонок, таких как Салли, хоть та и не всегда могла прислать им письма. Последнее и вовсе потерялось в тех сараях среди доков, где Марси каждый день корила себя за то, что не уследила за Кристиной.

По правде говоря, ей было тошно надеяться на лучшее ― только на то, как бы все эти слухи о несчастных не стали явью для Ви. 

Марси, хромая и держась за расставленные для её удобства стулья, каждый раз встречала подругу на пороге комнаты, слушая новости и подсчитывая деньги, которых им хватит чтобы Марси могла ходить сама и отыскать в этой нарастающей панике хотя бы Рози.

Если с Рози все в порядке, то значит, она никого не могла предать. 

В это Марси ещё изредка позволяла себе верить.

Она продолжала хромать, но остальные раны заживали, а Ви лишь изредка ахала, глядя, как легко Марси передвинула их увесистый обеденный стол. Только этого было всё равно слишком мало для того, чтобы нанести хотя бы пару привычных ударов.

Потом в их комнате стала всё чаще появляться и Нелли — девушка жила гораздо дальше Мэри Джейн, но, как оказалось, слышала про Марси. Теперь уже от неё приходили письма и слухи, хотя от рассказов о выходках миссис Оуэрс Марси думала, что ей следует скорее выздороветь и помочь Нелли. Вечно после её рассказов снилось, что её опять требуют клиенты попроще, Грегсон всё же жив, а Ви снова приходится искать удачи на улицах.

Но даже при таком раскладе Марси хотела набраться сил и уберечь уже двоих от этого будущего.

Наверное, это всё же было надеждой.

Потому что ещё недели спустя Ви рыдала на плече у Нелли. 

Последняя лишь молча, но понимающе смотрела Марси в глаза и сама наощупь искала платок в своей сумочке.

Марси не спрашивала, кто это ― всё выдали причитания Ви.

Мэри Джейн, пропущенные пышные похороны Кэтрин Эддоуз, все новые убитые... Из-за этих чудовищных слухов Марси всё больше ненавидела свои раны и от бессилия ломала щепки для стылого камина ― быть может, на зиму хватит хотя бы их.

Истории обрастали кучей домыслов, а нога всё не заживала.

А когда Марси впервые смогла на неё встать, то ощутила, как та перестала слушаться; теперь нужно было припадать на здоровую при ходьбе. Уж при попытке бега скорее упадёшь и изваляешься в грязи.

Единственное, что узнала Марси, пройдя до Миллерс-Корт — это то, как на самом деле была убита Мэри Джейн.

А ещё она мельком увидела ту, о которой тревожно шептались боявшиеся Джека «Грачи».

Сестра Джейкоба тоже хотела найти тех, кто предал её брата.

Теперь Марси знала точно, что тот пропал не просто так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, здесь упоминается реально жившие женщины, как и собственно в игре.  
> __________________  
> Yes, there mentioned real persons — Mary Jane Kelly and Catherine Eddowes


	16. Часть 3. Глава 15

Их некому спасать, но за что ещё им бороться?

Марси ― негласный траур. Марси ― ворона, не нуждающаяся в зловещем карканье. Вместо клюва ― нос, шрам на боку которого тянется до самого лба. Вместо крыльев ― всё та же зелёная куртка «Грачей», что сама по себе уже плохой знак.

Город запугивает Потрошитель.

Марси достаточно было рассказа Нелли о зверски убитой, чтобы ощутить, как всё то, о чём она мечтала для своих подруг, пошло прахом. 

Они не успеют вырваться. Он их убьёт. Вокруг лишь предатели.  
Про такое говорят «ножом по сердцу». Марси теребит пуговицу на жилетке. Чернота на сердце ― чернота в душе. Судя по боли ― ноет, повторяя форму ножа.   
Как она одна кого-нибудь убережёт?

Рози куда-то пропала, Келли до сих пор нельзя искать даже среди предавших, а Салли ― её последняя надежда на ночлег.

Ви, которая уже ушла с улиц, слушает её, потому что ей есть где прокормиться. А та женщина, которой Ви так дорожит? А сама Ви, что едва научилась стрелять? А та вчерашняя девчонка, что ещё недавно не знала, что значит «встань на колени», а сегодня учащаяся терпеть, когда лезут в вырез платья, понимающая, что нужно улыбаться, смеяться, да не просто звонче, а так, чтобы все думали, что это не от испуга? А та, многое повидавшая, «опытная», что терпит каждый день и приставучего карманника, и потного клерка, научившаяся стонать так, чтобы неотличимо от удовольствия вложить в свои стоны не желание, а боль? Как же они?

Кто научит чему-нибудь их, продавших вместе с телом последнии крохи неприкосновенности, приученных терпеть синяки вместо ласки и раз за разом каменеющих с приросшей маской «мне всё нравится» на измотанных безнадёгой лицах, с немеющими губами от привычки смеяться-смеяться-смеяться, угодливее, нежнее, всё изворотливее, ломая под кого-то другого себя?

Чернота в форме ножа густеет как чернила. Из неё давно пора сделать формы для ножей. Убитая за убитой. Страх за страхом, предатель за предателем.

Эта тварь их попросту ненавидит.   
«Мерзкие шлюхи» ― кроется в каждой изувеченной. 

И Марси сжимает любимый нож, чтобы вогнать его под лопатку всем, кто бросили Джейкоба. Один раз в спину, второй, третий. 

Джейкоб ей соврал, говоря что она вправе убить его. Теперь поднаторевшая Марси любит вгонять ножи со спины, тяжело дыша и думая, что вырезанное пару раз на теле «Вы сами виноваты, что вынудили быть нас либо праведными овечками, либо продажными» ― это достойный ответ. Марси хочет, чтобы это кого-нибудь стало приглашением Джека на десятки пуль в лоб с нескольких рук. Первым и последним. 

Только рук, что смогут его поймать и удержать без тени страха, уже давно не хватает.

В ушах так и звенят насмешки Келли, испуганный шёпот в пабах и на улицах, слёзы тех, кто лишились своих матерей, сестёр, подруг.

Марси понимает, что их мало ― тех, кто пойдёт против предавших «Грачей», тех, кто также как и она, готовы вступиться за честь и достойную память всех убитых.

Даже при таком раскладе Марси не может остаться в стороне, хотя сейчас её ранам нужна помощь, которую запуганный врач боится оказывать банде.

Она носит тёмную жилетку и чёрные перчатки, что скрипят от пролитого на них эля и плохо смытой крови.

Это ещё не публичный траур, а напившись, Марси хочется надеть всё черное: брюки, рубашку, пиджак, выкрасить в чёрное свои точно выгоревшие на солнце волосы, намазать ваксой под глазами и закрасить сажей свои едва различимые на лице брови. А затем — встав во главе похоронного экипажа с очередной убитой в Уайтчепелле, кричать:

― Вот она, достойная, идёт в могилу! Вот она, которую вы презирали, ушла в муках! Вот она, изрезанная и истерзанная на потеху тем, кто прогоняли её прочь со своих улиц, та, кого загнали в угол и сказали, что она порочна тем, что может заработать лишь тем, что будет угождать чужим желаниям в этом самом углу! Вот она, глядите, это не ей должно быть стыдно.

И она знает, что вокруг гроба будут те, кто легко может в нём оказаться. И что каждая достойна жить без позора или хотя бы получить толику таких неслыханных для проституток посмертных почестей. Всё чаще Марси рада достать выпивку, чтобы не видеть эту мечту во сне.

Увы, голос Марси нынче глуше, чем шипение фитилька свечи, которую затушили похожим на колокольчик серебряным колпачком.

Если хочешь защитить хоть одну из своих ищущих пропитания в «разврате» подруг, нужно следить за теми, кто крадётся в темноте и вести себя как можно тише.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show you portrait of Marcie from the Wooden Doll but it have some spoilers to the next chapters. Wait for this, please!


End file.
